Harry Potter: Pokegirl Adventures
by tetrisman
Summary: What would happen if Harry Potter was born in the PokeGirl World? Read and find out.
1. Starting a New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Harry Potter: Pokegirl Adventures.

o0oOo0o

Chapter One: Starting a New Life

o0oOo0o

There was a world where the barrier between dimensions was so thin that it allows someone or something to transverse it as easily as opening a Tele.

This particular characteristics change this world in a very wild way.

In fact if someone from twenty first century A.D. were to travel to the future, three hundred years to the future to be precise, if their technology allows, they would be shocked on what they would see the world had changes into.

They would have expected some futuristic technology or spaceships that would allow them to travel the infinite sky above and battling aliens for territory but not this.

Certainly not this.

Certainly not the wilderness and those bizarre feminine creatures that seems to dominate the population of the lands.

If one were where to ask how this came to be.

There are two answers that easily answer this question.

Jim Sukotto and this world's unique characteristic, the thin barrier it had to other dimensions.

Jim Sukotto a.k.a. Sukebe (Pervert in English) was a master of technology and magic. He is a scientist and a mage that found a way to travel between dimensions. Using his knowledge gained from the other dimensions, he 'created' and presented new technologies in his own world, while secretly creating genetically altered girls as his slaves. These girls were now known as pokegirls.

And secrets cannot be kept forever.

After he was discovered to be doing genetic experiments, it was initially thought his first lab was destroyed, and from the destroyed lab came the cursed Jusenkyo Spell Dump.

Several years later, Sukebe came back and this time he used his powers and vast knowledge to unleash a nightmare to the people of the Earth using his genetically altered soldiers, the pokegirls.

Sukebe's Revenge lasted for a great many years and turned this world to this current state.

But this fanfiction was not on how and why this world came to be.

This story was about a child of prophesy that would bring stability to the unstable world of pokegirls.

o0oOo0o

Harry Potter sighed as he contemplates his life for the umpteenth time this past month.

If he were to describe his entire life in one word, only one word came to his mind.

Boring.

Everything was given to him on a silver platter and he didn't need to do anything to get it.

Ever since he could talk, he was bombarded with gifts and the like. Anything he desires was given to him by those old fools, saying something about they do it because something about saving them from someone called Voldemort.

It was only thanks to his mother that he didn't grow up as some spoiled and arrogant kid.

He sincerely thanked his mother for that. He didn't want to turn out like that Draco Malsauter (based from his limited French means "bad lover") that keeps bothering him. If he didn't know any better he would say that Draco fancies him. What with his feminine appearance and all that.

A movement at his side caught his attention and stopped his thought. He looked at his right and he can't help but admire his best friend's naked form. His eyes continue to travel down from her luscious lips to her perky breast, her tight ass that he was proud to claim as his and only his…

"Good morning, Harry," her companion's melodic voice said with a hidden mirth stopped him from ogling her form much further.

"Good morning, 'Mione," he replied as he caressed her face. They both stare at each other eyes before slowly bringing their face closer for a kiss. Harry can't help but marvel at the sweet taste her lips possess, as their tongue battle for dominance. His tongue caresses her gums and teeth as her tongue attempts to puss on his own.

They continued their battle for dominance until the need for air has arisen.

"Looks like Harry Jr, has awoken as well," Hermione practically purred as her fingers take hold of the awakening 'Harry'.

Harry moaned as his best friends skilled fingers work up and down his second head.

Hermione's hand continued to work on not so little Harry; both of them do not have any desire to move from their comfortable position in each other side. The only thing that kept things from escalating quickly was a thought that was plaguing the bushy-haired girl.

"Are you… are you really going to leave?" Hermione asked after a few moments without even halting her ministration.

"Yes, I have made up my mind," Harry answered as he enjoys his friend's skilled fingers.

"Why?" questioned Hermione with an unidentifiable tone.

"You damn know well why," Harry answered without any real venom in his voice.

The answer to his best friend's question was very simple.

If you ask him what his life was like, he would answer that his life has been boring without any pause or tremble in his voice as he answers. It was like there was something missing in his life. As if his very being wanted to go out there and have fun or cause a mayhem or two.

It still made him smile whenever his mom recounted her experience with his father whenever they pranked someone during their stay in this school. And he laughed so hard when her mother told him of this spectacular prank when they adjust the school clock three hours late that the Professor had no choice but to suspend the classes for a day.

It also made him want to do things that way. Sadly that was not the case, with the Professors of Vale Magical Academy breathing down in his neck more than necessary because of his 'celebrity' status as the savior of the magical world.

It didn't mean that he wouldn't find a way to prank someone or two which the staff till to this day had no clue who the suspect was.

Looking at his best friend and lover, he can't help but smile. She was the only form of challenge in his life. Well if you can call beating her in the brain department as a challenge, a challenge that he still hasn't conquered.

It wasn't that he wasn't smart that he had a difficulty completing the challenge. He was smart, thank you very much. He was sure that he was there in the above average smart category based by the fact that he was able to skip the alpha and beta year (1st and 2nd year) which was a very difficult thing to do. It should be noted that Hermione did that as well, skipping the 1st and 2nd year.

No, the fact that Hermione was smart, super smart. She could have been a Supe-Bra Genius, 'I Am the Greatest!' Intellectual Pokégirl, in disguise. There was a reason that Leagues call them genius, being the most intellectual pokegirl there is. And they were just that, a genius. And it wasn't very exaggerating to say that Hermione Granger, his best friend and lover, was a genius.

Up to this very day, he still suspect that Hermione was a Supe-Bra Genius specializing in magic that had found a way to shield herself from magic and to fool the most advance Pokedex to believing that she was a human and not a pokegirl.

If not and she was fully female human with magical talent then, he can say that somewhere on her ancestry there was a Supe-Bra Genius for her intellect, a Sorceress for her talent in Magic and/or a Nymph for her high libido, her libido that he currently enjoys.

He was just confused that Hermione had to ask why he was leaving because beside from his mother, she was the only person that knows him inside out, both metaphorically and literally. If not for the fact that his mother has a strange way of knowing things that she should have no knowledge of, he could say that Hermione was the only person who knows him better than himself.

He knows that she knows that he desire some kind of adventure to satisfy his adventurous nature that was waiting to be let out which Vale Magical Academy has no ability to do. He was sure that being out in the open capturing feral pokegirls, taming said pokegirls, and saving the day would sate his lust for adventure.

Looking at her eyes, he can see various emotions swirling trough those brown eyes. The most noticeable was sadness.

Sadness for him leaving her alone.

Sadness for the possibility of him forgetting her for some other pokegirl or pokegirls that might caught his fancy.

Just like her knowing him inside out, he also knows her inside out both literally and metaphorically.

It pained him to see her making expression like that.

Being with her for these past five years, she had managed to worm her way to his heart.

It also pained him to leave her side, but he needed this journey, it was as if his whole life depended on it, as if some greater force was pushing him, pushing him to leave this place and embark on his journey.

With great resolve, he gathered his breath and looked at his friend.

"Hermione, looked into my eyes," Harry said and Hermione did so which made her instantly wet as she sees the powerful emotion swirling trough those sea green eyes. "Hell may freeze over, Macavity might love order but I'll always love you. Never doubt that. You will always hold a special place in my heart, I would never forget you and that I will always love you. I might delta bond or alpha bond some Pokegirl down the road or I might have recognition with a pokegirl, but I always love you my slightly bossy bushy…"

What Harry would have said next was lost to the world as his lips were attack by his lover's lips in a ferocious and fierce kiss, more ferocious than the every time after they have an intellectual debate.

Hermione lips attack Harry's own as if possessed. The kiss was hungry and greedy, and it would have continued forever if not for the fact that humans have to breathe to live.

Soon, the kiss was broken as the need for oxygen has arisen.

"I… love… you… too, Harry," Hermione said between gasp of air.

"I love you too, Harry," Hermione repeated clearer this time with the brightest smile Harry have ever seen in her face. "And let me show you how much I loved you." Hinata finished with a sultry smile that promised a good fucking as she gripped his erect member.

With one last chaste kiss at his lips, Hermione go down to bottom of the bed till her head was right in his groin, her right hand not letting go of his second head continuing its work, stroking it up and down.

'Hmm… Harry's sweet smell,' Hermione thought as she inhales near his groin. She would have said something if not for the fact that she was so horny right now after Harry's sweet confession.

She gives a like to the underside of his crown and was pleased to hear Harry groan in pleasure.

"Do you like what I'm doing Harry?" Hermione asked whilst she stroked his cock up and down.

"Yes, I like it a lot," Harry breathed as she pumped his cock with her hand.

Hermione smiled pleased with her answer as she drove down between Harry's legs and gave his balls a little lick, dragging her tongue against it. She gave a kiss to the tip of his dick before pushing her head slowly till Harry penis hit the back of her throat, her tongue licking the underside of his penis.

Slowly she moved back and forth building a tempo. Her eyes never leaving his.

She pumped his cock into her mouth for many more minutes, looking up at him.

Harry felt his balls size up at the sensation of her mouth wrapped around his flesh pole, along with his best friend's skilled hand squeezing and cupping his balls in her hand. She went down on him, making lewd popping sounds with her mouth. The sorceress in training rocked back and forth, taking him deep into her throat, and his cock sank down her throat, with her muscles working him over.

She feels his penis twitch and instinctly knows that he was close in shooting his load. She instantly does a milking motion with her throat and mouth. A technique she knows that will bring him over the edge.

Her efforts were fruitful as Harry instantly blows his load. His balls tightened and he sprayed a hot load of his cum down her throat when she worked him over. He pumped into her mouth over and over again.

She moaned in ecstasy as ropes and ropes of Harry's cum travelled down her throat making her cum without even pleasuring herself. Such was the magic of Harry's sperm.

Normally, after Hermione pleasuring him orally they would switch and Harry would go down in her and perform cunnilingus to her. But not today, With Harry's confession and reassurance, she was more horny than usual.

She needed him badly inside her right now. And she did just that, holding down Harry who was beginning to move and to go down on her with her magic/telekinetic power. She goes on top of him and easily slid down with come to no surprise as she was really wet.

She thank his ancestry that he manage to acquire a blood-gift, which the Leagues named High Endurance. This Blood Gift is another way of saying one can take a lot of stimulation before orgasming. You have a high pleasure threshold and continue even after release.

And continue after release he did.

Harry feels her telekinetic powers hold him down which was one of the aspect of the magic here in this world and instantly feels that he can't move his body except his two heads.

Looks like Hermione was more frisky than usual.

"Damn it Hermione," Harry grunted as feel his big dick stuffed Hermione's honey pot.

He moaned as Hermione continue to bounce on his stiff rod while playing with her own breast with a look of ecstasy on her face.

Harry feels that Hermione's telekinetic hold on his body had vanished and instantly moves his hips to match Hermione's own earning a pleasurable moan from his bushy haired girl.

"Yes, so good," Harry grunted as she rose up and sank down on him, riding him. The tight walls caressed his manhood quite nicely, as she match his tempo and ride him.

"Yes," Hermione panted, feeling another orgasm wash through her body when Harry rocked her with his cock.

Harry pounded her already, thrusting his cock into her, and causing her to bend back, so she nearly spilled backwards over the bed. He used the leverage to cut a path, slamming his thick member into her pussy, driving it into her sopping wet core with each pass into her. Each thrust buried deeper into her. Hermione wrapped her hands around him and sank her nails into his back.

"Oh… Harry… ahhhhh…" Hermione screamed as she orgasmed from Harry's cock hitting her continuously hitting her in her weak spot.

Harry looked at his partner and sees that she had a dazed looked on her face still high from her orgasm but Harry didn't stop pounding her instead he used this opportunity to gain some payback.

His pride was still quite sore after being manhandled telekinetically by Hermione, he was not expecting it. Well, he expected it, Hermione can be dominating sometimes but it didn't mean that he can't get some payback.

Instead he used this precious time while Hermione was still in Lala Land to position her right to his taste. He turned her around so she was standing on her knees her back facing him before he let her fall down face first but stopping her as he grabbed at her elbow.

Now it looked like their position was in doggy's style but Harry was restraining her using his hands holding her elbow locking her in place so she wouldn't fall.

Harry pounds her from behind delighting the taste of how Hermione's honey pot clasp on his member.

A few moments it seems like Hermione had gone down from the orgasm induced high if her moaning and grunting was any indication.

"OH…. YES… HARRY POUND ME," Hermione all but screamed as she was continuously banged from behind.

With a hard thrust, Hermione cummed again.

Harry deciding to up the ante pulls out his cock and lines it up to Hermione's pucker. With a mighty shove, he thrust his dick inside her anus.

"OHHHHHHH…" Hermione screamed as she squirted by the sudden intrusion to her backdoor, she was lucky that Harry's tool was well lubricated by her own juices that the pain was little to nonexistent.

Harry looked down and notice and guessed that about two inches of his cock which was a fourth of his whole cock was buried inside his best friend's ass.

Harry grunted as he pushes his rod deep inside Hermione's anus which caused Hermione to scream continuously as he continued to push his stiff rod deep inside her ass.

When five inches of his dick was buried inside her ass, he pulled out and trust, he keep repeating it till the whole length of his penis was deep inside Hermione's ass.

He continued roughly pounding her from behind and would continuously doing so but between the tightness of his best friend's ass and the faces she was making cause of the pleasure, it was enough for Harry and he blow his load, painting Hermione's inside white.

It would be quite some time for them to get out of the bed as they continue their dance.

o0oOo0o

"Tooth brush?"

"Here"

"Camping equipment?"

"Here"

"Tent?"

"Here"

"Change of clothes?"

"Really Hermione, do we really need to do this, _again_? We had already checked these yesterday," Harry asked and whined as he put some shirts and short inside his bag.

"Yes, Harry, we need to double check if all you needed was in your pack. We need to make sure that you have everything to survive in the wilds. We didn't know what you might encounter during your journey so it's better to be prepared. So shut up and continue. SLC?" Hermione rant, her bossy nature coming out.

"Here, and about 10000 SLC," Harry grunted.

"Pokeballs?"

"Not here, you know that I still didn't have pokeballs, I need a tamers license to own that."

"I was just checking if you really were listening to me," Hermione commented before she waved her hand and the things lying on the floor started to pack themselves. "And with that we were finished double checking your needs. And now the only thing we need to do is to triple check," Hermione finished with a serious look on her face.

"Wha..wha…hat? Are you insane?" stammered Harry seeing the serious look on her place. He can't endure double checking his gear for the third time, he might have gone insane. It was worse than shopping with his mother and shopping altogether with a girl, which was saying something.

Hermione can't help but crack a smile and giggle at the incredulous face Harry was making. "Of course not, silly. I was just joking," Hermione said with a smile on her face.

"You're joking?" Harry half asked and begged. He really didn't want to double check his belongings, _again._

"What is that I hear in your tone?" Hermione teased, "Do you really want to triple check your baggage?"

"Of course not," Harry somewhat yelled.

"Good, you were late on your schedule enough as it is. You need to leave now or some of the Professors will wonder why you didn't attend Journeyman Attack Spells class with Professor Moody," Hermione said her tone again giving no hint of what she was feeling. "You do want to go this silly journey of yours, don't you? It wouldn't be good if someone spotted you with that bag reserve for camping."

It was true, for every second he stayed in here he was risking of getting caught. If someone were to find him now and notice the bag that he was holding, it didn't need to take a genius to put two and two together to know that he was planning on leaving, a notion that many would have no doubt disapprove of.

And if even one of the Professors knows or caught a whiff that he was going to leave, they will do their damnest to lock him in the school, making it hard to leave. They would do anything in their power to lock their 'savior'.

"Yeah, your right I should be leaving now," Harry answered.

They stood face to face in awkward silence, both them didn't know how to say goodbye to each other and not wanting to. They were sure they would surely meet again, but it will surely be the longest time that there would be no communication between them since meeting each other, not wanting to risk the Professor finding Harry through Hermione.

"You know, it will be lonely here without you," Hermione said, tears beginning to leak from her eyes.

"I know," Harry started sadly. The thought of being away from Hermione pained his heart but he needed to do this. He needed to get away as if he has a great purpose but not here, not here in some old castle. "I promise that I would contact you as soon as the coast was clear."

"You better be or else when I found you I'll…" Hermione paused.

"What?" Harry asked teasingly knowing exactly what she had in mind.

"I'll tie you to my bed and give you a good hard shag that you wouldn't think of ever leaving again," Hermione threatened with a smile of her face as she look intensely at Harry's vibrant green eyes.

They stood by each other, savoring each other's presence that they both knew that wouldn't last long and a long time before it would happen again.

Hermione was looking at Harry's eyes full of powerful emotions, the most prominent being that of love and sadness. Love for her and sadness for leaving her.

"I love you, Harry," Hermione whispered as she stares at Harry's eyes.

"I love you too, Hermione," Hermione breathed huskily.

They both lean in, lips meeting each other in a passionate kiss, a kiss fueled by love with a hint of lust for each other. They pour their feelings for each other, the love they shared that they both knew that will last till the end of time.

"Go now or I might tie you to our bed and ravish you then force you to stay there for another ten or so years," Hermione teased with mirth on her eyes.

"Damn it, woman, you're making it hard to leave," Harry observed.

"A woman can wish," she said.

"Sorry, but I really needed this," Harry replied just as sadly.

"Yes, I know that. So you really need to go now or I might not contain myself, hindering you to leave now," Hermione said a stern voice.

Realizing a dismissal when he met one, Harry said, "Yes, see you soon." And with that he left not bothering to wait for an answer.

"Yes, see you soon," Hermione whispered as soon as Harry was out of sight.

She shook her head. Sadly, she can't accompany him in his journey for her own reason.

She cannot even escort him as he leave to the place where he can't safely teleport, fearing that the professors would connect Harry's disappearance with her.

Well they would suspect her even if she has a foolproof alibi based from his relationship with her.

Hermione sighed and left their room, walking slowly toward her next class.

She will have lonely nights for a definite time.

o0oOo0o

Harry was walking through the hallowed halls of Vale Magical Academy looking as inconspicuous as possible, his backpack on his back invisible because of a spell he had cast. He didn't need someone being suspicious of him base from his movements and the way he walk, even if they didn't have any reason to suspect him. Better to be safe than sorry.

But as he walk through the large corridors of Vale Magical Academy, he can't help but be amazed as to what the place has to offer even if it had become his second home for the past five years of his life. Stairs that move in an indefinite directions, doors that required specified actions to open, suits of armors that he suspect move when he wasn't looking, paintings that if historical text were to be believed were once magical and can move and talk just like in a Tele. And the most amazing of all were Ghost. Yes ghost, but not the pokegirl type of ghost but real ghost of deceased people.

And if they were to be believed there was once a great number of ghost residing in this magical castle when it still take the name of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft of Wizardry. Sadly, many of the ghosts passed away in some 'Dark Day' as the ghosts like to call it. Based from history books, a month after that, the Headmaster of the school cast an enchantment enabling the castle to fly, together with the surrounding village.

The castle really was magical as if it was alive. He can't help but be amazed when he read Vale: A History and it hinted that there was a room somewhere in the castle that suits it's every users demand, sadly the location and process to summon the room, named Room of Requirement, was not said in the book.

Right now, he intended to use the castle aliveness to his goal, to leave this school disguised prison.

One of the seven mysteries of Vale Magical Academy was its ability to naturally produce secret passages that led to the town outside of the castle. Every time the Professors close or block a secret passage it would vanish and appear in a different random location. It was one of the main reasons that Harry thought the castle was alive.

So right now, the Professor tended to guard the entrance of these passages rather than to block or close it. Unfortunately for them, they didn't know another one of these secret passages that Harry was sure that only Hermione and he knew of its existence.

Finally arriving at the statue of a one eyed witch, he breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, he hadn't passed that many students and most fortunately, he hadn't met the caretaker, Filch, and his Pokegirl, a boobcat named Mrs. Norris.

Just as he was about to tapped, he tensed as voice echoed through the corridor.

"What are you doing?" a rather stupid voice said.

Harry tensed not expecting someone here. He cursed himself, he should have checked the vicinity before attempting to open the secret passage way.

Panicking, he slowly turned around, afraid of whom the voice belong to might be.

Upon seeing the form of the one who had called him, he breathed a sigh of relief he didn't realize he was holding.

"Nothing Ron, I was just exploring the castle," Harry said with a smile on that face.

"Really?! Can I go with you? Can I? Can I? It sounds really exciting," Ron said jumping up and down while clapping his hands.

Cursing his poor excuse, he quickly thinks on how best to send him away without really saying it to him. He smiled when a bright idea came to his head, and he chuckled mentally by the chaos it would surely cause.

"If I were you, I wouldn't do it. I just heard that Draco was willing to lend his Pokegirl, Millicent, you know the Harpy, for some taming if someone were to hit him behind the head strong enough that he would fall unconscious," Harry said while struggling to keep a straight face.

"Really?!" asked Ron, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Yes, and if were you I would go now and seek Draco since the offer was limited to the first person to hit his head. Last I heard…" Harry stopped what he was saying since the one he was talking to had vanish as soon as he finished his first sentence.

He shook his head. 'Poor Ron,' he thought. His recent action had proved his theory about him. A theory that entails that Ron was in the receiving end of a particularly nasty blood curse named Insanely High Stupidity. Just as the name implies it made the person who had this blood curse to be really stupid.

This Blood Curse keeps one from noticing something they think isn't possible, just like now. There's no way that Draco will let Ron tame his Pokegirl after being hit in the head. He pitied Ron since often times, someone who had this particular Blood Curse didn't live that long. He thanked all gods and deities that he knows that he didn't get that blood curse. He can't stand being stupid and he wouldn't even know if he was stupid.

Shaking his head, he focused at the task at hand. He closed his eyes, and letting his magic to sense if there was someone nearby, something he failed to do earlier. When he sense that he was alone, he quickly tap the statue of the One-eyed Witch three times, and just like the last time he had done this, the statue give way for the secret passage that will lead to town outside.

Harry glanced up and down the corridor for the last time before he hoisted himself into the hole headfirst, pushed himself forward. He slid a considerable way down what felt like a stone slide, then landed on the cold, damp earth. The only light source of the room in the top vanished and Harry take it as the entrance closing.

He raised his right hand, focused his magic before it glowed a green glow and he set off. The passage twisted and turned, more like a burrow of a giant rabbit than anything else, Harry hurried and for the fifth time since entering the passage he wished that he can teleport, sadly doing just that may alert the Headmaster of the School.

Ten minutes later, he came to the foot of some worn steps, which rose out of sight above him. He sighed, the exit was near.

He continued to climb, his head lost in thought. He briefly wondered what kind of Pokegirl he will receive once he gets his tamer's license. Will it be a CharAmanda, the fire type starter Pokegirl, Boobisaur, the plant type starter Pokegirl or Squirtitty, the water type starter Pokegirl? He didn't know what he will get because he didn't have any premonition powers, but he wish that the pokegirl he will receive will not clash but resonate with his personality, maybe someone with a little mischief in herself.

"Ow!" Harry said as he rubbed his head.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice that the exit was up ahead, his head hitting it hard. He looked up and noticed the trapdoor that will lead him outside. Very slowly, he pushed the trapdoor open and peer over the edge.

He was in a cellar, which was full of wooden crates and boxes. Harry climbed out of the trapdoor and replaced it -it blended so perfect with the dusty floor that it was impossible to tell it was there. Harry crept slowly toward the wooden staircase that led upstairs.

"Oh Hello Harry!" a surprised voice called him from his back,

Harry cursed; it was the second time that someone had sneaked up on him this day. He speculates what had caused him to be too inattentive. He vowed to find out since it would be disastrous if someone with malevolent intentions were to sneak up on him. The fact that he was easily surprised had nothing to do with it. Nothing.

He turned around and great the person who called him with a smile, "Oh! Hello Candace! How was the business going?"

Candace was the owner of the shop that he was currently in named Candace Candy Delights, which from the shops name we can infer that it sells candies and sweets. She was also a Pokewoman meaning unlike Pokegirls, she can bear children via sexual reproduction, with such children being either human males, human females, or pokegirls. The shop pass ownership to her after her husband died five years ago.

"Oh! The business was doing quite well these past few weeks since your headmaster finally allowed 1st and 2nd year to have their Vale weekend, the influx of students buying sweets certainly help the shop. But you and I know that that wasn't the reason you're here, Harry. Hmmmm…. Do you want another Taming session?... Hmmmm…." Candace serious tone was quickly replaced by a sultry one as she walked closer to Harry pressed her body against him before nibbling his ear.

Hmmmm- did I forget to mention that Candace was the one that thought him all about sex?

Harry willed to push her away but he knew that he was fighting a losing battle. He moaned as Candace kiss the crook of his neck as her hands travel down in his chest.

"Sorry, Candace. But perhaps, we should postpone this. I have something that I need to do urgently," Harry finished with a moan as one of Candace's hands decided to go lower which began to rub and groped his groin through his shorts.

"What is it? Is it really that important for you to postpone something you truly enjoyed, namely taming me?" Candace said in a hoarse whisper once again nibbling Harry's ear.

"Yes, Hermione had asked me to… to… to…" Harry paused. He desperately tried to find an acceptable excused but he was finding it had to think specially with the woman in his arms as she caress and groped his body.

"Just say it," Candace said stopping what she was doing altogether her face adapting a serious look, "Just say that you were leaving without even telling me."

That seems to jumpstart his brain as he processed her words; he pushed her of him and looked at her face.

"What?!" Harry asked in shock, "How?"

Candace gave him a shrug as she said in a tone that hides her true emotion, "Hermione told me, obviously."

"But, it was supposed to just between the two of us, it's just too risky to let others know."

"Well, it seems that she had something to give you before you go. Unfortunately, she can't give it to you inside the castle 'cause she says that something about the wards were capable of detecting it. So, this is where I will enter to the equation, to give this item to you," she said; her voice not raising or dropping even a little, still hiding her true emotion as her eyes refuse to meet his.

Harry was no idiot and noticed the signs that Candace was upset so he did what only he can do in this type of situation, he apologized. "Candace, I'm really sorry that I didn't tell what I have planned," Harry apologized, "It just that I don't want some psychic Pokegirl poking around in your head. I know how much you hate that, it always makes you grumpy whenever a psychic Pokegirl scan your mind."

Candace snorted, her eyes still refusing to meet his. She extended her hand, holding an exquisite green gem that Harry can tell was enchanted based from the magic that it was leaking off. "Hmph… As long as you're sorry, you're forgiven. Here take this; it was the item that Hermione wanted to give you."

Harry reached for her hand but instead of just taking the offered item, he grabbed her hand and forcefully pulled her towards him. Harry easily catches her, so they stand face to face, his arms around her curvy waist and their chest pressing to each other, a proof of how close they were. Then Harry proceeded kissed her passionately and not before too long before Candace kissed back.

"Thank you," Harry said sincerely after their kiss has ended and the need to breathe makes itself known.

"Hmph… just be careful in your self-appointed journey and promise to come back when you find whatever it is you were hoping to find in this journey of yours," Candace said with a smile, his blunder now forgiven, "And if you manage to stay out of trouble, you might experience a taming session with me that was so good and so pleasurable, you can't even think."

"I just can imagine quite well how good it would feel," Harry said with a wistful look at his, imagining what would Candace do to him or what he will do to her. He pressed his groin to hers before whispering huskily in her ear, "But you know, I'm ready for a taming session right now."

"Tut, tut. No can do. I was late as it is. I needed to open the Shop right now or people will talk. You don't want to connect the disappearance of their precious boy-who-lived with me, right? Oh! The horrors they would do to this poor maiden when they suspect that I had something to do with your disappearance," Candace said doing her best in imitating a Damsel pokegirl.

"Hmph, fine. You didn't need to be overdramatic about it," Harry said untangling himself from Candace. "This is your fault you know with all those groping and kissing you had done to my body, it was no surprise that I have a massive hard-on. Hmmm… maybe Catherine will help me with my problem."

"Unfortunately for you, my daughter wasn't here right now. She was currently in Fitness Town with her friend," Candace smiled at his discomfort. Who was he to keep such a big secret such as leaving her behind for months or even years? Who would tame her so she wouldn't go feral? Hmmm… Maybe Harry's other lover, Hermione, will do nicely.

Harry sighed, he had to endure his hard-on until it finally subsided or someone took care of it for him. He really didn't know why he couldn't get off by himself, maybe it was a blood curse. Harry sighed again, clearing his head.

He turned and looked at Candace and asked, "Do you know what this item does?"

Candace answered him with a shake of her head. "I don't know. Hermione said something that that gem will bail you out of a certain trouble but it is for one use only," Candace answered his question, "But you really should go right now it was almost 9 o'clock. You should leave now so you can arrive just in time for the influx of people going and leaving Vale."

Harry looked at the time and notice that what Candace said was true. He needed to teleport at the time where teleporting in and out of Vale was in all time high so that the magic left behind by his teleporting would be very hard to trace if not impossible.

"Yes, thank you," Harry said with a thoughtful look in his face, "see you soon, Candace."

Just like with Hermione, he didn't want to say Good bye since he was sure that they would meet again, if not, he will do all in his power to make it possible.

Harry waited a few more seconds before he turned and walked to the door.

Harry was about to open the door when a shout of "Harry" stopped his movements. Harry turned around and looked at the slightly tearful Candace, waiting for what she was about to say.

"Please be careful out there Harry," Candace said with a smile.

"Don't worry, I will be extra careful," Harry said wearing his hood before he opened the door and exited Candace Candy Delights.

Harry looked left and right and notice there were few people walking down the street. He then marched off to his destination intent on leaving the town of Vale for a while.

His hooded appearance didn't even raise a few eyebrows as they passed by him. They were sure of their own safety because no one was dumb and stupid enough to attack the town of Vale as long as Vale's Magic Guild stand which was also considered as the second major defense of Crimson League, the Warship Langoud being the first. That and the fact that Wizards tended to wear robes with hoods, which was exactly what he wore.

Fortunately for him, he arrived at the apparition point without any more disturbances. Well, you can't count meeting Candace a disturbance since he knows that Candace was anything but disturbance.

He looked at the place where teleportations was only possible or an access point in the flying magical town. There were five pillars surrounding the land, which has an equal distance to the center.

He noticed that there were a few people teleporting in and out of the place.

He sighed as he entered the area and waited, waiting for someone that had little control to his wild magic, leaking his own magic, so he could teleport with him simultaneously so that he will mask his teleportation.

He didn't need to wait for long as a young man walked in the area and proceeded to concentrate, a proof that he had still little control to his magic.

He waited for the right time and teleported at the same time the young man teleported.

It would be long before he came back to the flying magical town.


	2. Meeting his First Pokegirl

Harry Potter: Pokegirl Adventures.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Two: Meeting his First Pokegirl

o0oOo0o

Harry closed his eyes, before opening it so that his senses would have the time to adjust to the shift in his surroundings.

He opened his eyes to see that he had arrived just where he wanted to be. He arrived in a town that was not yet a town. The population in the area was still small enough for it to be considered a town. But Harry guessed that maybe in a few years it would recognize as a town because base from his observation from the fact that there were some constructions of houses and building ongoing in this small town.

But even if the Crimson League still didn't recognize this neighborhood as a town, they had placed a PokeCenter, which he could see in a distance, and with that he can give his respect to Miranda Jahana and the Jahana Corporations, the corporation who governed Crimson League, in general. Having a PokeCenter here will surely help the town.

When a Tamer was in the area they would no doubt visit the PokeCenter to rejuvenate or to heal their pokegirls or just a place to rest. And a tamer in the area is always a good thing. They can help in some problems that some small town like this can't solve in their own like a nest of Buzzbreast for example.

This was Harry's train of thought as he walked off to the PokeCenter to hopefully take the Tamer test and passed the said exam. He arrived at the front of the PokeCenter at no time and all, proof on how small the town was.

Harry stood at the door of PokeCenter, not even being a little bit nervous about a life changing test. Being a tamer was one of the professions that can shape a young man. He really had no reason because he was confident in his ability and intellect to easily past any test. He didn't need to be afraid, being afraid often times dampen someone abilities and reasonings. And with the added fact that Hermione said that the test was so easy, he has no reason to be in a fit of nerves.

Harry stepped in front of the door which automatically slides to the sides before stepping inside. He looked around the room and notice that it was empty except for the woman in the reception desk who was reading a book.

He walked in front of the reception booth and stood there, waiting for her to acknowledge his presence as he observes her. He quickly deduced that she is a NurseJoy based from her curly vivid pink hair and pink eyes, that and the fact that he was in a PokeCenter where NurseJoy was always in employment. NurseJoys, or Joys as they are usually called, are nursing Pokégirls; they can do all healing techniques and will help someone in need by nature. It was sensible for the League to employ NurseJoys in their PokeCenters.

Harry waited and waited.

He soon succumbs to his patience as he coughed gaining her attention.

The NurseJoy who he later learned was named Sakura based from her nametag in her left breast jump from her seat, shocked from the sudden voice. She take a few moments to compose herself before looking at his eyes, her face flush from her blunder, before saying, "Sorry that was very unprofessional of me. Uhmmm…. How can I help you?"

"Can I take a tamer test here?" Harry asked.

"What?!" the collected NurseJoy loose her cool at the unexpected request.

"Uhmmm, Is there any problem?" Harry asked after seeing her expression taking it as a no.

"No," Sakura hastily replied. "It is just that your request was very uncommon in this area, just look at the village and you will see that it was still under construction. Even the local youths takes their test in major cities hoping to get a much stronger Pokegirl which this PokeCenter certainly lacks since there was no ranch in the area and they think that taking their test in a major town was some sort of head start," the NurseJoy finished her explanation as her tone adapt a more suspicious tone towards Harry.

"So- does this mean that I can take a tamer test here?"

"Yes," was Sakura's curt reply, her suspicion was still evident in her voice.

Harry could see her evident suspicion of him so he quickly tried to think of an excuse. He didn't want her to harden the test (he didn't know if she could do that, but better be safe than sorry), it would be a major setback, he would need to find another PokeCenter to take the test, which was something he couldn't do.

"Great!" he exclaimed happily, "You know I always wanted to travel and to hike the mountains. It was just a fool of me to go on my journey without added protection. Do you know on my first night in the wilds I was nearly raped by a feral Pokegirl? I was just lucky that there was a town here and has a PokeCenter to boot. When I saw the PokeCenter, I quickly realized that I can accomplish my dream, have added protection and help someone and it would be all possible if I became a tamer. So it was great that I can become a tamer without going back to my hometown to take the test there." As he finished his rant he quickly thought, 'My….. Hermione was rubbing off me. I can't believe I said all that in a single breath,' while giving himself a mental pat on the back for his foolproof excuse.

"Oh my… what an energetic young man. Please wait here as I get your test," the NurseJoy said beamingly, her suspicion was all gone, before she left and entered a room, which Harry could guessed was the staff room.

He didn't need to wait long before the NurseJoy came back with a piece of paper which she handed to him.

"Please fill up the necessary information and please answer the following questions," Sakura said happily.

Harry quickly scanned the question after the paper was handed to him. His smile turned into frown as he scanned the questions. The thought that was running through his mind was that the question was so easy that even someone not from this world or an unintentional dimension traveler can answer it easily after being given rundown of the important details. Really, who didn't know who Sukebe is? Or his real name for that matter. (If you didn't know, just read Chapter 1 it was there.)

It was no wonder that everywhere you go, you would always encounter a tamer; anyone who would take would surely pass. It was no wonder that Hermione didn't nag him when she learned that he would need to take a TEST to be a tamer, and she NEVER fail to nag him if there was an upcoming test.

But after thinking about it, he can see the point of Jahana Corporation. He can clearly see that as the number of Tamer increases the number of captured feral Pokegirls will also increase. And after he passes this super easy test, he would become another tamer that would help in capturing Pokegirls.

With that thought in mind, he prepared to answer the test but… there was a little problem.

"Uhmm… Do you have any pen?" Harry asked.

"Oh! Silly me," she said as she hit the right side of her head, "there was no way that you have no pen in yourself. Even if you have, it was standard procedure to give you a pen."

And with that she drove under the table hoping that he can't see her blush due to her second blunder that day and hoping that he didn't caught her staring at him. 'Damn, that boy was handsome in a roguish way, you just can't help but stare,' she thought.

As Harry wait for her, he let his mind wonder. 'Hmmm… If the Sukube-McKenzie incident didn't happen, does we still use pen as writing material,' he thought. But he quickly stopped that thought because as far as he knows, you can't change the past and the future wasn't set in stone.

"Here's your pen," the NurseJoy said as she handed him a pen.

And without further prompting, he obtains the handed pen and begun to answer the test.

Hmmmm…. Name… What would I like as a name? ….. Harry Evans….. Nah it didn't sound right… James Black…. Mr. Black…. I'm sure that I wasn't on a vacation… Naruto Uzumaki…. Sounds like a rip off from a manga… Ichigo Kurosaki since I'm fifteen years old?... Why am I even thinking of a name? I can't produce the necessary documents for that either. Maybe because I was supposed to be in incognito and after becoming a tamer, I'm sure that they will store it electronically somewhere, where my profile can be seen. The professor of Vale Magical Academy would surely see that if they ask. But Hermione said that it was already covered, something about the relationship between Jahana Corporation and Vale's Magic Guild was strained because wizards have a stick far up their ass. Hermione also said something like if the Vale Magical Academy asked Jahana Corporation something about him, the latter will do their best to protect his information since my disappearance was surely a blow on the wizards ego to protect their precious "Boy-who-lived".

With that in mind, he writes Harry James Potter in the name section.

Age… Fifteen years old…. Birthday… June 31, 285 A.S. (After Sukube)… Sex… Male…. What's this? Only these? It didn't even ask my parents' name, their occupation or age, even my birthplace, contact number or something like that. They only asked my name, age, birthday and sex. The fuck…

Harry calmed himself. It wasn't his problem if the test was this easy. With that thought in mind he proceeded to answer the 'questions'.

As Harry continued to answer the question, he was busy restraining himself to lash out. Seven years, seven years of studying Pokegirl study was wasted, (well, it was only five years since he skipped the first two years, but you get the point). He briefly wondered why Vale Magical Academy has Pokegirl Study from First year to Seventh year. Then it hit him, wizards didn't really like electronics, and a PokeDex was no doubt an electronic gadget.

He sighed; there was no use in fretting it. At least he didn't need to always rely on the PokeDex. And he might have seen some Pokegirls in moving pictures; it didn't mean he can't easily identify any Pokegirl he would meet, so with a PokeDex, it would even things out.

"I'm finished," Harry said attracting the attention of the NurseJoy who was once again reading her book.

"Then please just wait here, as this machine validate and check your answer, and upload it to this PokeDex," she said as she indicate the machine in her right which looks like a Xerox machine with a visible red PokeDex plugged in it. "Please don't touch anything as I get your free Pokeballs and your starter Pokegirl," she said before preparing to leave and enter the room, she had entered earlier that day.

"Uhmm… Didn't you need to wait if I actually pass my test before getting those items?" Harry asked confused by the NurseJoy's behavior.

"Don't be silly, you would surely past the test. The test was made so that someone even with Insanely High Stupidity blood curse can pass it. So don't be nervous as you wait," she said with a wink before entering the staff room leaving Harry to his thoughts.

'So that's why it was so easy,' Harry thought, 'but I still didn't know why they did it like that.' Harry stopped his thought process since it wasn't his problem if the test was that easy, he was sure that Miranda Jahana knows what she was doing. Based from his brief meeting with her, she wasn't a woman who would make decisions so easily, she would always think of long term effects of her decisions.

Being the pseudo-president of a whole league was hard.

The NurseJoy exit the room just in time the Xerox machine look-alike beep signaling it was finished.

"Oh, look! Looks like it was already finished," Sakura said happily before unplugging the PokeDex before looking at it for a few seconds, her fingers' typing something he couldn't see, before her smile became full blown.

"Congratulations Harry Potter Sir. You have passed the tamer license test. You are now a Tamer with a title of Rookie Tamer with a Level of 5-.' Sakura congratulated Harry before she was interrupted.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait," Harry said his temper rising, "Shouldn't I start at level 1 like any other tamer?" As Harry said his question, his tone continued to rise. He didn't like favoritism at all especially if it was centered on him. It reminded him of those old fools that like to spoil him also spoiling his sense of adventure.

Harry watched as the NurseJoy continued to type something in her keyboard and looking at the monitor in her desk as he continued to calm himself. If the NurseJoy said he start at level five because of his defeat of Lord Voldemort when he was a baby or something along those lines, he wouldn't be able to contain his annoyance and anger and proceed to thrash this place, being incognito be damned.

Fortunately, he didn't need to contain his anger anymore as the reason was reasonable and wasn't that bad.

"Sir, it says here that you have liberty to start at Level 5 skipping Level 1-4 with a title of Newbie or Neophyte Tamer because of the fact that you are the third person to perfect the test. Is that to your satisfaction or do you want me to lower your level to Level 1?" Sakura explained happily, her bright smile in her face.

"Thank you, you don't need to lower my level. It just that I didn't like favoritism at all, starting at Level 5 is not bad for the reason that I had perfected that crappy test," Harry said before he pales slightly at the little slip. He didn't need to worry as the NurseJoy giggle at his description of the test being crappy. "Do you really can do that? Lowering levels of tamers, I mean," Harry asked after a few seconds.

"Yes sir. But normally, we couldn't. This case was an exception, I just need to type here that you didn't want to accept your reward and with your signature, you would start with at Level 1," the NurseJoy explained and with Harry's nod before she continued.

"Congratulations again, Harry Potter, Sir. You have passed the tamer license test. You are now a Tamer with a title of Rookie Tamer with a Level of 5. Here's your PokeDex, six pokeballs, and a copy of the award-winning book, Taming for Dummies," Sakura was again congratulated Harry before handing him a PokeDex, six pokeballs and a thick book.

"What's this?" Harry asked indicating the thick book.

"Taming for Dummies written by Metroanime, it contains everything you need to know about taming a Pokegirl," Sakura answered his question happily.

"I'm sure this would come in handy," Harry commented.

"Yes, it would. And now to the next course of action, your starter Pokegirl, uhmmmmm…."

"Is there a problem?" Harry asked after the NurseJoy paused.

"No, it's just that normally after someone passed their tamer license test, PokeCenters should provide them with starter Pokegirl if not we should direct them to the nearest Ranch, but as you can see this town didn't have any ranch and we only have one Pokegirl in storage," Sakura explained.

"So, what's the problem?" Harry asked, still not seeing any problem. "Couldn't you just provide me with that pokegirl in storage?"

"Well, sir. The Pokegirl was a Trixie," the NurseJoy explained in five words as if it made sense.

"I still can't see the problem. Was there any deficiency in the Trixie?" Harry asked for further explanation. He still did not see any problem.

The NurseJoy couldn't believe what Harry had said. He didn't care what starter Pokegirl he will get. Base from what some of her cousins that works in PokeCenters in other towns said new tamers normally like the strongest, the bustiest, has the roundest ass, has the longest legs, the prettiest, the kinkiest, the horniest, or has a tail or horns or wings or fangs, etc.

In simple words, tamers always had preference and they always like to get the best. And if they didn't get any of it they would always make a scene and throw a temper tantrum like a petulant child.

The Trixies wasn't that strong, they don't have a big bust, their ass was not that round, they were pretty like most of the pokegirls but not the prettiest, sure they were always horny but not that much because of their average to high libido, and they didn't have any extra appendage and in fact if not for their flashy, colorful clothing and heavy make-up, you can't spot them in a crowd.

They didn't stand out that much because of their below average characteristics. And most tamers always like the best so Trixie were always not that appreciated.

So seeing someone like this young man in front of her make her view of tamers that all of them were the same douche bag was crushed. There were still some good and nice tamer out there.

The NurseJoy sees that Harry was still waiting for her answer so she quickly said, "No sir. It's just that most tamers tended to be-." The NurseJoy struggled to find the right word which Harry happily supplied.

"Picky?" said Harry.

"Yes, picky. Most tamers tended to be picky. I thought that you would want and demand a strong pokegirl, seeing that you had perfected the test," the NurseJoy said hoping that she didn't offend Harry.

"It's okay. I would take the Trixie as my starter Pokegirl. Sure, it wasn't a CharAmanda, a Squirtitty, a Boobisaur, an Eva, or a Kitsune that was the most common starter Pokegirl. I will just take what Fate had decided to give me. And I always thought that every Pokegirl has their own and unique charm. And my mom always says that I should treat any and all pokegirls I would meet with respect just like I treat her. Doing the opposite would mean disrespecting my own mother and it was something that I wouldn't do," Harry said with a smile.

Sure, he gets an unusual pokegirl for a starter but it wasn't that bad. If the wizarding folk were here they would demand the Crimson League to hand him the strongest pokegirl they got and if the citizens of the magical world can do it, they would capture a legendary Pokegirl so they present it to him as a starter Pokegirl just to appease him, their precious Boy-who-lived.

And he was sure that he would get along with his new Pokegirl just fine. Since from what he knows about Trixies is that they were as mischievous as the Kitsune. A trait that he also has.

Sakura's impression of the young man in front of her continued to rise as he finished his speech. She always thought that human males were the lowest of beings and barbaric base from what she had seen so far. In fact if not for the nice and good nature of NurseJoys, she would have long ago joined Limbec Pirates which was known for their hate of males, their hate for males was so intense that there was a rumor that they were researching a way for Pokegirls not to go feral and reproduce without a male so they can cut off their dependency to males which leads to the option that they can eradicate all males without any fear that Pokegirls will also go extinct or became just a mindless beast when they go feral.

"You know if I wasn't the only staff working here, I would have stolen a Pokeball registered to you and capture myself to be a part of your harem," she teased while thinking if she should do just that. Base from what she had seen so far, Harry would became a great tamer and would treat her right if she ever becomes a member of his harem.

A Harem is the name of the collective group of pokegirls that a Tamer owns. And she wanted him to own her. Sadly, her sense of duty overcomes her desire to be owned by him.

"It was very pleasing that you think so highly of me," Harry said taking her teasing as compliment.

"Here's the pokeball that contained the Trixie," Sakura said attempting to go back the topic before handing him another pokeball.

"Thank you, Sakura," Harry thanked the NurseJoy.

"So, is there anything else I could do for you?" Sakura asked. 'Like helping you tame your new Pokegirl. You can also tame me while you're at it,' she continued her question in her head, imagining him taking her for all she was worth.

"Do you have any room available? I need to tame my new Pokegirl, immediately. Crimson League rules say that tamers should tame their Pokegirls at least once a day." Harry said.

"Yes sir. We have a room available for you to tame your new pokegirl. It is Room 201, it's the first room you will see after you get on second floor. And sir, if you were worrying about not being able to perform the taming per day rule, you shouldn't need to worry. Some tamers were pushing Jahana Corporation to revise that rules so it will be once every three days and if they were lucky it will be once every week." Sakura said, presuming that he can't keep up with taming his pokegirls every day which was fine for her since not every tamer had great stamina.

"I assure you, I can keep up with taming my pokegirls every day. And if ever the rules were revised so the required taming was once a week, I would still tame my pokegirls at least once a day," Harry said displaying his bravado.

He was sure that he really can do it. Taming his Pokegirls at least once a day that is. He had a lot of practice. Hermione has a very high libido, that he had no choice but to sate her horniness after every class ends or after finishing a book. Learning new things always make her randy.

"I'm sure you can do that, Harry" Sakura said getting wet at his display of confidence. She like confident and strong men added to the fact that he was the nicest male she had ever met. She was really tempted to capture herself with a Pokeball registered to him.

"Yes, I could," Harry said with a smile. "So can you excuse me so I can tame my starter Pokegirl?"

"Yes sir. Here's the key to your room," the pink-haired pokegirl said as she hand him a black card with 201 written across it.

"Thank you." Harry thanked the NurseJoy before leaving and marching toward the elevator so he can get to his room and proceed to tame his new pokegirl.

Basically, Taming is all about sex. The process was given a somewhat neutral name so that some people wouldn't misunderstand what it actually means. Taming is necessary in order for a Tamer to develop a relationship with their pokegirls. Taming must be between two or more people, a pokegirl cannot Tame themselves.

Most hypothesis say that the Taming fulfills some need in the pokegirls mind that must be renewed every so often in order for their mind to stay clear.

A pokegirl that isn't Tamed often enough will eventually sink into a Feral state, losing their intelligence. So long as there is a partner participating in the sexual act, the Taming need in a pokegirl is fulfilled.

The partner may be either male or female; it doesn't matter so long as it's human. Two pokegirls who have not gone Feral can even Tame each other, however, this works only about half as well as sex with a human would, resulting in the pokegirls needing their next Taming sooner than usual.

A pokegirl cannot Tame a Feral pokegirl; such an act requires a human.

Our protagonist arrived in his room, just in time for the author to finish giving a run-down on what taming is all about.

Harry swiped the card given to him, and the door slides and opens immediately. He entered the room quickly, as the door closes behind him.

Harry looks around the room and quickly noticed the very very very large circular bed in the center. It was easily twice or thrice the size of a King sized bed. He estimated that the bed can easily held seven to ten people in it.

His first thought was PokeCenters really was the haven of tamers. It provides every tamer needs. The bed can easily hold the tamer and his harem. It was designed to hold seven people, the Tamer and his six pokegirls.

It was a very simple room, aside from the very large circular bed in the middle, there was a computer in the corner, and a door in the wall that he can easily guess that leads to the bathroom.

He briefly wondered where the restrains that he overheard tamers used in PokeCenters were, but he leave it to the fact that maybe not all the rooms on PokeCenters were the same. Maybe, Sakura just gave him a room that was right for his needs.

He only has a Trixie and he didn't have any Pokegirl that can break his bones with just a hug in the middle of passion, so there were no restrains in the room. And he didn't have someone like a Domina or its evolution that was into BDSM.

He was sure that if he had something like a Boobisaur that always wanted to be tamed under the sun, he will get something like a garden that acts as room. Or if he had an Ice type Pokegirl here, there would be a hot spring in the room so her libido would rise.

He was sure that he would get a room that was best for his PokeGirls may it be Bug, Celestial, Dark, Dragon, Electric, Fighting, Fire, Flying, Ghost, Grass, Ground, Ice, Infernal, Magic, Normal, Poison, Psychic, Rock, Steel, and/or Water type Pokegirl he has.

Crimson League really like their tamers and their pokegirls.

So with that in mind, he quickly enters the room, tossed his backpack in one of the corners of the room and promptly fell down on the bed.

In his mind, he really didn't need to be this lax since his self-imposed journey was only starting. Sure, he had escape Vale Magical Academy, a school that he considered a prison, without any problem so far, and seemingly become a tamer without any effort. But he still hadn't bonded his starter Pokegirl which would officially start his adventure.

But he was afraid that he would fail to do so, he would fail to bond with his Pokegirl.

So, he was lying in this comfortable bed staring at the Pokeball that contained the Trixie, doing what teens would do when they didn't know what to do, they just lie in their bed and wishing hopefully things would go in his way.

Sure, he didn't need any reason to be nervous about taming a Pokegirl, since he had already had sex—I mean taming with a pokegirl. He had already Tamed a Pokewoman. But he had done it just to stave off Candace's Feraldom. He didn't know what he would do if he fail to tame and bond with his first pokegirl.

He briefly wondered where these thoughts where coming since in this type of situation he should be confident that he can tame his first Pokegirl. He had enough practice, Hermione and Candace made sure of that.

He then realized with a laugh that it would be the first time that he would do something just for himself.

Himself, not for anyone, but himself.

Everything he did, most accomplishment he had done, he did it to meet the expectations of the wizards and witches around him for being the boy-who-lived.

The others were done so that he could see his mother smile at him and be proud of him. He greatly adored and respects his mother.

But now, he would do something just for himself.

Himself, not for anyone, but himself.

He continued to stare at the Pokeball in his right hand.

After a few minutes of just staring at the Pokeball, he rationalized that nothing would be done if he didn't do it himself.

With that thought in mind, he begun to move and he gets his new and first PokeDex as he decided to scan the Pokeball to learn if everything he knew about his first Pokegirl was the same as what the PokeDex would have to say about the Trixie.

Well, that was the reason he was sticking to, but in truth he just wants to delay taming her even just for a few minutes.

He puts the Pokeball in the PokeDex in the hollowed semi-sphere in the corner of the PokeDex. He inspects it for a moment noting that it fits just right. Before pushing the button that had the SCAN written on it that even someone with poor eyesight can see it.

Almost immediately, the PokeDex spoke in a man's monotone voice.

"**Trixie, the Jester Pokegirl**,

Level 5,

Type: **Very Near Human**

Libido: **Average to High**

Element: **Normal, Psychic and Dark,**

Enhancements: **Enhanced Hearing (x2) and Agility,**

The Trixie, or Jesters as they are sometimes called, are very strange Pokégirls. Usually wearing flashy, colorful clothing and heavy make-up, it's easy to spot one in a crowd. Trixies tend to be very active Pokégirls, always moving around and interested in particularly everything in sight.

The main reason for this interest is their love for practical jokes. A Trixie will always look for, and usually take any opportunity to play jokes on others, even her Harem-sisters. Many of these jokes are harmless fun, but some Trixies tend to go too far, causing minor injuries for the sake of a good joke. If their Tamers demand that they do not play any jokes, they will still look for opportunities, but grumble about not being able to pull it off.

For more information in the Trixie, please say More Info in a clear voice or push the More Info in the screen that will appear in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

As Harry listen to PokeDex reply, he can't help but to think that the PokeDex had said the description of the Trixie word for word from the book that they use in Pokegirl Studies in Vale Magical Academy.

He seethes as he realized that due to wizards' arrogance and disdain to anything related to electronics, he was forced to memorize the description of all known Pokegirl. He didn't need to do it, if there were something like PokeDex in hand.

Harry calmed himself. There was no use in crying over spoiled milk. And Harry being his optimistic self, he quickly sees the positive of things.

'At least, I didn't need to always rely on my PokeDex. Even if my PokeDex somehow breaks I can easily describe any Pokegirl that I meet because of that lessons,' he thought positively.

Harry looked at his PokeDex and decided to listen what the PokeDex has to say more for Trixie.

He pushed the screen with the word More Info and instantly the monotone voice of the PokeDex repeat what it had said earlier. It just added a few information; their Frequency which was Common to Uncommon, Diet which was human style food, their Roles which were entertainers and practical Jokers, what they strong and weak against, their attacks and evolution pattern. Before it added some descriptions which were:

"All Fools' Day is the worst time to have a Trixie in your Harem. No matter what a Tamer tries to do to stop them, all Trixies have a inner calling to cause as much mischief and chaos as they can on that day. There have even been reports of Trixies placed in storage for the duration of the day, spontaneously escaping from the Pokecenters and running amok of the town they are in.

In battle, Trixies are clever opponents. They always try to find some weakness of their opponent to take advantage of, and they exploit this weakness to no end. If they cannot detect any weakness, they tent do enjoy dodging their enemy's attacks, while ridiculing them, as well as their ancestors. Many times this tactic works to cause the opponent's girl, and sometimes even the Tamer, to get so upset, that they go crazy trying to stop the Trixie's insults, and providing a good opening for an attack."

As Harry listened to the PokeDex, he had the sudden urge to rip it apart and blast it oblivion because of its irritating monotone voice.

Thankfully, he had better self control than that.

He wondered if he can change the tone and voice of the PokeDex if not, his PokeDex had its days numbered.

He fools around with his PokeDex, hoping to find if he can change the irritating voice of the PokeDex. Fortunately, the PokeDex was made to be user friendly and he quickly what he was looking for.

There was a viable list of voice the PokeDex can change into.

After a quick browsing, he picked a tone that eerily sounded like Hermione, from the speech pattern, accent and tone of voice.

He smiled wistfully as the PokeDex said "Would you like to choose this tone to be the default tone? If yes, just push the yes button. If not, there was another 68 voices you can choose from," in Hermione's voice over and over again.

He wished that Hermione was here by his side, tackling the adventures ahead. He wasn't perfect; he needed a cool head to keep him in line. And Hermione was as adventurous as he is, she would clearly enjoy the thrill of being a tamer with him. Sadly, she was so close on a breakthrough with her research and she can't leave it for a period of time. He can postpone his journey to help her with her research, but he chooses not to do so.

In fact, it was one of the reasons that he chooses to leave right now. Other than the fact that he decided to have a break, he wanted those wizards to acknowledge Hermione in her own right.

He was sure that if he was there helping Hermione with her research and if they somehow manage to discover a breakthrough, he would get all the acknowledgement and rewards. Just like the time when they discovered something which involved a chicken egg and a toad. But that was a story for another time.

Being in the world were Pokegirls were abundant was basically made by their creator for the purpose of sex, it created a discriminative views to them, treating them as second class citizen and at worst pet, or slave.

Naturally women were caught in backlash, and their rights were lowered with the Pokegirls.

If Hermione made any breakthrough with her research while he was helping her, she would be swept aside as Harry received all the recognition. Normally, it wouldn't happen since he was the boy-who-lived and even if Hermione contest that she was pioneer of the research and Harry commend that fact, people would just see him as a kind young man who wanted to share his recognition. Such was the rate of their admiration to him.

It was really unfortunate that Hermione wasn't with him. But having a PokeDex that sounded like Hermione, he feels as if in a sense Hermione was still by his side, and offering information willingly.

This doesn't mean that he miss her company because of the information she always share if given the opportunity.

Even if he had to admit that sometimes he found her habit of answering every question with too much detail to be irritating and most of the times he found it cute because of the expression he always wear. Her bright smile that can lighten a dim room and those gleam in her eyes, he found both of them made her cute and pretty that he was sure that no one can replicate, it was a unique charm of hers.

No, the reason that he wants her by his side was because she always set him straight. She was his best friend and lover. She was one of the people that weren't caught in the hype of the Boy-who-lived.

If she was here right now, she would assure him that he can handle taming his Pokegirl.

Which remind him of his problem right now; he still had some taming to do.

Deciding that now was the best time to tame his Pokegirl, and he can't delay it anymore, he stood out of the bed, push the button first causing the Pokeball to expand in the size of a baseball and toss it to the bed.

The baseball-sized Pokeball opened; the top red half separated from the bottom white half. A whip of light escape from the ball, it continued to have a form before it glowed bright before subsiding.

After the light subsided, there was a girl in her teens sitting in the bed. She had bright red hair, brown eyes; her face was full of make-up and her red lipstick was put on her lips so that exceed her lips, making her expression always smiling. Her attire consist of a leather-made corset red in the right side and black on the left side with zipper in the middle that was zipped enough just to show a cleavage, a leather skirt black on the right side and red on the left side that reach just above her knees, she wore socks that reach to her mid thigh, the right sock has diamond patterns in white and black and the left sock was pure white and she also wear black and red gloves.

All in all, she just looked like a sexy Harlequin from pre-Sukebe years.

The pokegirl looked left and right, around the room, confused in the situation she were in before noting that she was on a bed and her gaze shift upon him.

"Who are Mister? Are Mister gonna be TX305 tamer? Professor says before the Professor balled TX305 that TX305 will meet TX305's tamer when TX305 was released for the first time," the Trixie asked, her voice full of hope.

Harry looked at her oddly because her strange way of speaking. He tried to decrypt what she had said and he realized that she had a weird quirk; she can't speak in first and second person, instead referring to others and herself only by pronouns or by name. He realized angrily that her name was TX305, well that won't do. Being her tamer, he can give her a new name, a new and nice name just for herself.

He fought down his anger at the person/persons that give her that name before he smiled as he answered the girl, "I'm Harry Potter. And yes, I will be your tamer."

The Pokegirl smiled full force as he answered that he was her tamer. She had long dreamed to meet her tamer ever since she was a Pokekit. The stories told by her sisters and cousin were so fascinating; the experience they shared with their tamer and not to mention the bond they shared. It was the most beautiful things in her young mind.

She can't help but wished that she would become a pokegirl soon and meet her tamer so she can experience those things. But now, her wish was granted as she was now a Pokegirl and had met her tamer.

"Yippee," TX305 squealed happily before she asked her smile still etched in her face, "Does Master Harry will tame TX305 now?"

"Yes, soon enough. But first let me clear two things; first you can call me Harry, none of that master stuff and the next would you like a new name-if so, would Ginny would suffice?"

Ginny jumped in his arms as she proceeds to kiss him sloppily, stating that she was still inexperienced. Harry took that as a yes, and proceeds to kiss back, guiding her thru the kiss.

Ginny couldn't be more happier right now. First, she had met and acquired a tamer and now he was nice enough to give her a name. In truth, she didn't like her name, not one bit; she just didn't voice it out loud. Being mischievous creatures, she didn't like things to be normal. She love chaos and thus the love for pranking. And having the almost the same name as your sister didn't made her unique.

Her name was deliberate in design. TX was because she was a Trixie Pokegirl, 3 because she was a litter of for the third of the four Trixie, and 05 because she was a fifth of the litter and they are basically clones of TX3. Thus her name of TX305.

But now, that she was a new name, she can't be more happier and they didn't even go to the taming yet.

She was so happy that she practically jumped to her tamer and proceed the kiss him which even if it was sloppy (it was her second time after all), she still manage to convey her feelings to it.

They separated after the need to breath arises, a trail of saliva connecting their lips.

"Ginny like her new name, Ginny," she said in her odd quirk. "And Ginny wants Master Harry to proceed to taming Ginny."

And with that said, Ginny proceed to give Harry another kiss which was less sloppy than the first one.

Harry expecting kissed back. His idle hands earlier easily cupped Ginny's tight ass before giving it a squeeze, eliciting a moan from the Pokegirl in his arms.

As Harry kissed Ginny, he can sense that she didn't know what to do next. So, he gets his right hand out of her ass, picking her hand that was on her chest and putting it in his past just above his hardening cock.

He guide her hand to rub his Jr. and when he sensed that she was rubbing him in her own, he free his hand and begun to squeeze her chest.

While Harry was doing this, he broke the kiss before he proceeds to nibble in her ear then proceeds to suck on the crook of her neck.

Ginny's rubbing of his cock through his pants had become to groping and squeezing with a little bit of rubbing.

Harry, not to be defeated, unzipped the zipper of her corset and begun sucking and nibbling Ginny's nipple. Ginny moaned, she was feeling through a haze, she haven't experience something like this. And she wanted to feel more.

Harry noticed that Ginny had stopped groping his cock through his pants. Her gloved hands were now on his hair as she pushes his face in her breast.

"Oh… Master, do the other one too," Ginny said moaning.

Harry stopped what he was doing and looked to Ginny's half lidded eyes.

"Oops, silly me, I shouldn't have left the other one. Let me correct that mistake," Harry cooed before he dives to Ginny's left breast.

Ginny was in ecstasy as her master dived to her breast and he begun to do what he had done to her other breast. Her other breast was not stagnant either as her master Harry used his skilled hands to bring pleasure to her lithe body. His master pinched, groped and squeezed her breast and nipple while his mouth was used to bring pleasure to her other breast as he sucked and nibbled it.

It was become too pleasurable for Ginny as her knees become weak and her mind was on a daze as she experienced her first orgasm from another hands.

Harry feels his pokegirl tremble in his hand but he still continued what he was doing, even increasing the tempo.

Harry soon learned that continuing so had become difficult as Ginny seems not able to stand on her own. Harry carries her in his arms and laid Ginny on the edge of the bed to continue pleasuring Ginny. It was his philosophy that taming was about pleasuring his pokegirl as much as the tamer. And he was determined to let Ginny experience the pleasure came from taming.

Even if his cock was hurting through his pants, he still wanted it become pleasurable for his first Pokegirl, with that thought in mind he go down to Ginny's body. He wanted her to become wet and loose enough to accommodate his dick.

Harry hiked up her skirt to see Ginny's moist blue panties. Her clit visible through the thin fabric as it was outlined along with her lower lips.

He leaned in, inhaling her musky scent. He gave a lick to her lower lips through the fabric, eliciting a moan from the Pokegirl.

Chuckling, he moved and pushed her blue panties to the side to give him access to his Pokegirls moist pussy.

"Master, don't stare at it, it's dirty down there," Ginny gasped.

"Ginny it was anything but dirty," Harry answered.

He dived in licking her lower lips while running his thumb around her clit, careful not to directly touch the clit, teasing it.

"Master… don't tease me… please… touch it…" Ginny begged between breathes after coming down from her orgasm induced haze to find herself being licked down there by her master.

Harry denied her request as he removed his hand around her clit using it to part her lower lips, allowing his tongue to lick her fleshy pink insides. His efforts were fruitful as Ginny gave another moan.

"Master… ah…" Ginny moaned as she played with her own breast, her clothes and gloves were now lying in the bed, leaving upper body naked.

Harry continued lapping Ginny while fingering her between breathes, discovering the touches in the right place that make her squirm. He continued delving her tongue in her lower lips, kissing it, putting into use the skills he had learned in eating a woman's pussy.

Ginny soon tensed in his fingers and Harry bite, using his lips, one of the most sensitive places in a woman's body, Ginny's clitoris that was left unattended till now.

Instantly, Ginny tensed, orgasming, soaking Harry's face with her juices.

Harry stood before cleaning his face. Using his hands to scoop off the wetness in his face and licking it clean. He really marvels at the taste of a Pokegirl juices. Sukebe really knows what he was doing when he created the Pokegirls.

Ginny came down from another high just in time, Harry had finished licking his fingers.

"Master, I need your thing inside me. Let me pleasure you," Ginny rasped out.

Harry grinned as an answer and begun to undress.

Ginny's smile broadened at her master's affirmative response. She had feared that her master would give her or trade her away the first chance he gets as she hadn't even pleasured his master so far. Her cousins said that there was a case a like that. And she feared that that would happen to her.

But with her master's affirmative response, she was sure that her tight pussy would manage to bring pleasure to her master.

Using her shaky hands, she began to undress.

After the last of her clothing had been removed, she looked at her master and saw that he had also finished undressing. She looked at her master's form and felt her mouth water.

She was drooling as she took in her master's visage, his handsome roughish face, his toned body and when she shifts her eyes lower, she gulped. Her master's member was pointed straight, ready for some action.

She lay on her back, spread her legs open, and using her right hand, spread her pussy lips, inviting her master to use his erect dick to plunge her insides.

Ginny watched with a smile as her master approach her wearing a grin.

Harry approached his first Pokegirl while fisting his dick. He stopped and he lined his dick right to her entrance, poking her but still not penetrating.

"My… what a naughty Pokegirl I got?" Harry asked while looking at his Pokegirl's eyes.

"Yes… I am a naughty Pokegirl," Ginny answered while pushing her hips in attempt to let her master's hard dick enter her.

"Does this naughty Pokegirl wanted her master to pleasure her using my dick," Harry asked.

"Yes, yes. Very much so," Ginny breathed.

"Well, here comes," Harry grinned before kissing Ginny as he slowly pushed his dick inside her.

Ginny can't find a word that can describe the feeling of dullness she suffered as her master stuffed his dick inside her. Her finger's failed in comparison to the pleasure that her master's dick was bringing her and he hasn't move yet.

"So full, I feel so full," Ginny moaned as she breaks the kiss.

Ginny didn't know that the pleasure she experiences by her master stuffing his dick inside of her would begun to become more pleasurable as her master begun to move, thrusting in and out, building momentum.

Harry continued to thrust, feeling pleasure as his first Pokegirl seems to know instinctly how to use her inner muscles as she tightened her pussy as if she didn't want his dick to leave inside of her.

"Ah… master… you fill me so well," Ginny moaned as she attempt to raise and move her hips to match Harry's thrusting but with her position, it was difficult to do so.

Harry saw her attempt and using a little of his magic to amplify his body muscles to pick Ginny up to change position, his dick still thrusting her insides.

"Yes so good. Ginny, you're so tight, so wet," Harry said as he watched his Pokegirl bounce up and down on his dick matching his thrusting.

"This tight pussy belongs to you, master…. Ahhhhhh…" Ginny rasped out as she orgasmed as her master's stiff rod hit a pleasurable spot inside her at the same time her clit hit Harry's lower body.

"Yes, it's mine," Harry said as he used his trump card, a trump card that never fails to bring multiple orgasms to his partner.

Combining his aura with penetration, he simultaneously connects with various sensitive spots in the vagina as it penetrates, bringing about multiple orgasms.

He continued to thrust inside his Trixie as he maintains his aura on his cock, bringing orgasms to his Pokegirl.

He soon felt his balls tighten as Ginny continued to tighten her honey pot.

Ginny felt her master's cock twitch, prompting her to say, "Please cum inside me, Master Harry. I need it."

"Yes, here I come," Harry grunted as was about to release and blow his load inside his Trixie.

"Yes, please master, cum for your pokegirl," Ginny the Trixie Pokegirl panted heavily, when she continued to ride this thick cock of her Tamer and master.

She had another orgasm and her mouth formed into an "O" and then soon after Harry finally exploded. Ginny screamed when his cock thrust into her, spurting his juicy cum into her, splattering into her insides.

She orgasmed one last time before she blocked out for a second leaving a worried Harry.

"Ginny…. Ginny… are you okay," Harry asked as he detached the Ginngy and he shook his Pokegirl, worried that he had overused his technique.

He needed to be worried for long as Ginny wake up and said, "Trixie, trix, trix."

"Are you experiencing Taming shock right now?" Harry asked with a smile, it was a proof that taming his first Pokegirl had been a success.

Ginny nod as an answer and said, "Trix, tri, Trixie."

"Well that's good. We should stop our taming for the day. We didn't want to overexert your body," Harry said as he teased Ginny. He knew that stopping was not on her mind right now.

"Trix, Trix, Trixie, xie," Ginny argued.

"Well, we should take a shower first before sleeping," Harry continued to tease his first Pokegirl.

Ginny wouldn't have it as she said "Trixie!" with a growl before pouncing on her master, taking his cock to her mouth, attempting to bring him to full-hardness.

"Well, if that's what you really wanted," Harry grinned as he let his Pokegirl give him a blowjob. It was a bit messy, but she compensated it with her enthusiasm.

It looked like they would continue taming for the rest of the night.


	3. Troubles, Training and Taming

Harry Potter: Pokegirl Adventures.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Three: Troubles, Training and Taming

o0oOo0o

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle are the most handsome of men. They have blond hair, blue eyes, perfect white teeth and aristocratic features. They are a bit muscular and if one were to describe their body-builds; some would say that their builds are most fit for a swimmer or a runner. They are also smart, super smart. Even with their smartness, they didn't have a screw loose like other smart people.

They also have good situational awareness. They always know what to do in any given situation. They also have great musical talent and in fact, if you gave them any musical instrument, they would intinctly know how to play it. They would play a piece that would rival that of Mozart.

Women flock at their side, just to bask in their presence.

They were truly blessed by the Gods.

They are so perfect that they could and would call Narcissus plain, if they did know him of course.

And if they did know and read fanfictions, they would change their name to Gary Stu just to complete the image. And they would spend their whole lives searching for their destined one… Mary Sue.

That only what they think of themselves of course. Nobody's that perfect.

In fact they were just so stupid that they think that they were the manliest of men. They're so stupid that they think that the insults thrown their way were a compliment. And it wasn't that far to say that both of them have a blood curse, Insanely High Stupidity to be exact.

As humans and pokegirls began producing offspring, it was found that small fragments of the mother's incredible powers began to pass on to the children who were largely human, this were called Blood Gifts.

Sadly if there positive traits that were passed towards their children, it was highly possible that negative traits could be also passed which were called as Blood Curse.

And sadly this particular curse befell this two, making them stupid. They're so stupid that they failed their Tamer license test. A test that was made so even with their condition would easily pass the test.

And normally, they took it the wrong way (right way in their mind). In their mind they concluded that the Tamer Organization in general was an open syndicate. Being a tamer just made it legal to capture and to enslave Pokegirls.

They didn't have what it what it takes to be a tamer, namely a sinister heart, so they didn't get to become a tamer. They were too good, too smart and too handsome that they weren't allowed to be a tamer. Someone in the higher ups was jealous of them for their looks and brains that they blocked their attempt to be a tamer.

That's only what they think of course.

Following their logic, they decided- they decided to free all Pokegirls from the tamers' slimy hands. And at that moment, they finally understood what their purpose is and it was to become the savior of Pokegirlkind.

But they have a problem. Even with their gifts, they couldn't fight the whole League as a whole.

They needed companions and they needed to have Pokegirls.

But owning a Pokegirl needed to have license. Even if you wanted to just have a Pokegirl as a pet, you still needed to register it.

And with their little mind, they concluded that there was no way that the Jahana Corporation would allow Crabbe and Goyle to own any Pokegirl. They knew the true natures of tamers; they were devils in men's clothing. There was no way that the League would allow them to have Pokegirls.

They knew it and they tried.

What they didn't know was that the reason that they can't own Pokegirls was because of their stupidity. Really, was there a reason to give a Pokegirl to someone who can even take care of themselves?

Vincent and Gregory just think that the government was just denying them- denying them something… something that should have been theirs'… by rights.

It was then that they decided to steal Pokegirls.

Well, they hatched a plan, a plan that was foolproof in their mind. They didn't even make a Plan B since in their mind; there was nothing that could go wrong in their little scheme.

Their plan was complicated (read as simple). They would attack a PokeCenter, take a NurseJoy and/or a passerby as a hostage, and demand the PokeCenter to give them all of their Pokegirls in storage and all of the Pokeballs they have, maybe add another PokeDex or two.

They even choose a PokeCenter in a small town that doesn't have a Police Station yet!

Were they smart or what?

They even got a team name for themselves.

They named themselves Team Troll.

It come from a fact that their classmates used to call both of them Trollop because of their looks. In their mind, they were so awesome to be compared to a Pokegirl. What they didn't know was that their classmates weren't complimenting them but instead their classmates were insulting them.

And if they have the mind to research what kind of a Pokegirl a Trollop is, they would get a hint that their classmates were insulting them.

Trollop was one of the most ugliest Pokegirl to be ever made and existed. It was still a mystery to this very day why Sukebe created them. They were also stupid. And in fact there was only one for every three thousand Trollop that develops an intelligence that could be construed as average for a human.

And it wasn't far to say that Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were both an offspring of a Trollop base from their features and intelligence.

Holding a forbidden tech that they get in the black market costing them their house, insurance and several millions of debt, they gathered their breath before pulling the trigger.

A blue beam erupted from the nose of their gun blasting the front door of a certain PokeCenter.

BOOM!

o0oOo0o

BOOM!

Harry jolted awake from the resounding boom that echoed through the building. He looked at his at his left to his red-headed Pokegirl that seemed to be sleeping contentedly, not even bothered by the large sound that had awakened him.

He was just about to go back to sleep, copying the action of the naked girl in his arms. He still didn't want to leave the bed since when he had looked at the clock, it was still early. And maybe that noise just came from one of the machine that was being used in constructing the town.

Satisfied at his own conclusion and deciding to file a complaint tomorrow, he closed his eyes, attempting to once again enter Morpheus realm.

BOOM!

Harry instantly opened his eyes. That bang came close to his comfort and he had felt the building shook. Someone was dumb enough to attack a PokeCenter!

"Trix, Trixie," asked the naked Pokegirl in his arms.

Harry could feel the confusion and panic in her voice so he instantly answered his Pokegirl in a soothing voice, "I don't know. Stay here, I'll check what happened."

"Trixie, Trixie, Trix," Ginny said that clearly states that she also wanted to come and investigate what was happening downstairs.

"No, it's too dangerous. Leave it to me," Harry answered

"Trix, Trix, Trixie, xie," Ginny countered with conviction her voice and eyes.

Harry might not comprehend what she had actually said because she was just coming down from experiencing taming shock, but he had understand that she said "I'm your Pokegirl now. I should go with you."

"Fine," Harry admitted, 'But stay out of sight until I say so."

"Trixie," his Trixie Pokegirl happily nodded. She knows that was how far she can bargain and she was happy that her master had allowed her to watch his back.

Harry got off the bed, quickly finding his boxers on top of the computer before wearing it. He quickly opened the door, not bothered by the fact that he was half-naked, it wasn't like he would be put to jail by that act.

Modesty was a strange word in this world. Heck, there were some tamer that like to do their taming in public.

Harry decided to use the stairs, moving stealthily as possible, with Ginny hot on his tail wearing her birthday suit.

It wouldn't be long before he heard a rough voice in a threatening tone.

"Give us all the Pokegirls or I'll blow your head," a rough voice said.

"And I'll tell you for the last time, this PokeCenter don't have any other Pokegirl except me," the normally gentle voice of Sakura said an exasperated tone as if she was talking to a suitor that can take no as an answer.

"Do you take as for a fool?" another voice said, "This is a PokeCenter there was no way there's no Pokegirl here."

"Yeah, Vince was right," the first voice said, "There's no way there's no Pokegirl here."

"Yeah, Greg's right," the second voice agreed. "There's no way there's no Pokegirl here."

"Vince, show this pink-hair who's the boss," the first voice ordered.

"Yeah, I'll show this pink-hair who's the boss," the second voice agreed. That was the last thing Harry heard before there was another boom

BOOM!

Harry on instinct raise his hand over his head and as soon as the tremor subsided, he darted faster.

Harry sneaked a quick look, after arriving at the base of the steps, and noticed two men in their early twenties that looked like a… Trollop.

"A Troll," Harry said out loud.

Unlucky for him, he had said it loud enough for Team Troll to hear, or maybe it's just that Vincent and Gregory had sharp ears which were unlikely so we will go with the first reason.

Harry tried to remain calm as one of them looked at him because the forbidden tech in his hands wasn't pointing at him. But deep inside, he was sweating because if he was in that man's position right now, Harry would shoot first before asking. If he become a terrorist which something he didn't even consider, it's what would he do, eliminating the wild card and Harry was certainly a wild card.

The only thing that was holding Harry back from using his magic, aside from the fact he didn't really want to use his magic since he could be traced by Vale, was because the man that was looking at him, Harry guessed, was that shooting Harry was the last thing from his mind. In fact he had a looked of awe on his face as if he was proud of something.

"I can't believe it, we were this popular and it had always been a day since we had formed our team," the one that were looking at him said in a tone that reminded Harry of a certain someone.

"Greg, what are you talking about. We had no time for that we were here to steal Pokegirls," the other guy said to Greg in a tone that again reminded Harry of a certain someone with a red-hair.

"Look here," Greg said pointing at Harry using the gun in his hands, "Vince, We had our own fans."

"Why do you say that?" Vince asked, now looking at Harry.

"He called us Troll," Greg reasoned. "You called us Troll, didn't you?"

"Uhmm… Yes," Harry answered uncertainly.

"You see," Greg said to his companion before returning to Harry, "He knows what our team name is. I tell you, he's our fan. You're our fan, aren't you?"

Harry had no choice but to answer in affirmative since he can clearly tell that telling them no would result to them shooting their gun. He could probably stop the beam that would come out with his magic, but he wanted to prevent this going into that scenario.

"Yes, it's true. I'm your biggest fan," Harry said through a forced smile. Harry looked at the corner of his eye and see that his Pokegirl was ready to jump in, in the first sign of trouble. He shook his head slightly telling her, "not yet". Hopefully she would get what he wanted to convey.

"Really?" Vince asked.

Harry can't believe that this guy really believe what Harry had said. 'Is he an idiot or what?' Harry asked himself mentally before it started to make sense. He now learned why their way of speech and how they act reminded him of a certain someone. They were the same as Ron. They also had Insanely High Stupidity blood curse.

Harry started to pity both of them. Maybe the reason that they were attacking a PokeCenter right now was because in their stupid mind they had concluded that PokeCenters were their enemy because they didn't become a tamer.

Forming a plan on his mind, Harry slowly approached the pair and said, "Yes, and I would love to get your autograph right now but you can see that I have no pen or paper here or the rest of my clothes for that matter."

They both chuckled at his joke noting his state of undress before one of them answered.

"It's okay. You can have our autograph at a later time," Greg said.

"What are you, oh Almighty Team Troll, doing right now?" Harry asked. He admitted that he wasn't exactly subtle. Well, it doesn't really matter since they wouldn't even notice if someone was picking their pockets even if they are looking as the act was done. And if he had been subtle, he wouldn't know where the conversation would go.

"We're gonna get some Pokegirls," Vincent answered.

"Get some Pokegirls?" inquired Harry.

"Yes," Greg answered, "Those PokeCenters wouldn't let us become a tamer. So, we would just get those Pokegirls whether they like it or not.'

"Yeah," Vincent echoed, "We would just get our Pokegirls whether they like it or not."

"Yeah," Greg agreed, "We would just get our Pokegirls whether they like it or not. But this pink-hair wouldn't let us steal the Pokegirls."

"This pink-hair wouldn't let us steal the Pokegirls," Vincent agreed and echoed his teammate.

"Well, I think that you just hadn't explained your reason enough, right Sakura," Harry said as he wink at her direction, "Sakura, there wasn't any problem in giving this fine gentlemen some Pokegirls, was it?"

Sakura, who had stood silent for the whole conversation, with her horror expression on her face as she watched the man that she had considered taming her or becoming her tamer for that matter agreed and praised those terrorist wannabe or a Team Rocket copycat that had came close in blasting her head a moment ago.

She couldn't believe that she had misjudged Harry's character yesterday. She had thought that he was a nice tamer. But clearly she was wrong. She was in league with this Team Rocket copycat.

That was her thought until Harry winked at her. She finally understood what he was doing. Harry was leading Team Troll along.

Being a Nursejoy and working in the medical field, she was accustomed to the signs and symptoms of Blood Gifts and Blood Curses. And both the terrorist wannabe has a certain Blood Curse. She can't believe that Harry had discovered it before her. And he was good at handling them to boot! Maybe he knew someone who had the same blood curse as these two.

"Oh silly me," Sakura said as she hit her right head in a cute manner, going along with Harry's charade, "I didn't know that you're Team Trollop. I'm also your fan. You should have said so in the beginning."

"Yes," Harry agreed, giving Sakura another wink, "I'm sure that it was just a misunderstanding in Sakura's part. I'm sure she would be happy to give you any Pokegirls you would want."

"Really," Vincent asked dumbly, "Would you really give us Pokegirls?"

"Yes, I'll do my best," Sakura said with a smile on her face.

"We like to get the strongest," Greg requested.

"Yes, the strongest," Vincent echoed.

"And the Boobs, don't forget the boobs."

"Yes, boobs. We like big boobs."

"The ass also."

"Yeah, we want a Pokegirl with tight ass."

"We also want a Pokegirl with high libido."

"Yeah, one with high libido would be good so we can have lots and lots of naked frolicking."

"We want a Pokegirl that can fly."

"Yeah, so we can make a quick get-away."

"We would also like someone who could swim."

"Yes, swimming."

"Could teleport too."

"Yeah, so we can make a quick get-away."

"We like a Pokegirl that can control all the elements."

"Yeah, she's the boss."

"Do you have someone like that?" Greg finished.

"Yeah," the NurseJoy agreed, "I have the right Pokegirl in mind that matched with your descriptions. I'm sure you would like her. Wait here as I get her."

"You do that," Vincent said.

Sakura started to walk toward the front desk of the PokeCenter. Unknown to the dumb duo, as they were discussing and requesting what they like on a Pokegirl, Harry had sided to whisper his plan to her. She didn't like it one bit since it would put Harry, her soon to be tamer, in an unnecessary danger.

But she had no choice but to accept since she knows her limit. She was supporter Pokegirl and she didn't know and didn't want to fight. It wasn't in her nature to fight. She didn't like one bit. Her only passion was on healing.

Even if Harry, her soon to be tamer, assured her that he could take care of them both, she was still worried.

Casting Harry and the Dumb Duo one last glance, she dived under the fortified front desk that could withstand even a hyperbeam attack.

Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, who were watching her as she approach the desk, was shocked by her sudden movement.

Vincent lifted the gun in his hands, pointing it at the desk. But he didn't have to pull the trigger as he experienced a hurting sensation on his nape before he passed out.

Gregory, seeing his partner in crime landed in a heap, he turned around to look at Harry but he didn't manage to do more than that as in a blur, a naked red-haired Pokegirl appeared in front of him and kicked the back of his hand that was holding his gun.

The pain in his hand forced him to drop the weapon but that was the last of his worries as he was punched him in the nose. It didn't take long for him to block out.

"Trixie, Trixie, trix," Ginny cheered, she had been useful in subduing the Dumb Duo.

"Yes, you did a good job," Harry praised his first Pokegirl.

Sakura upon hearing this poked her head to sneak a look. When she saw that the Dumb Duo were out cold in the floor, her worries dissipated and she got out of hiding under the desk and approached Harry.

"Thank you for saving me and this PokeCenter," Sakura said as she approached Harry, "I wouldn't know what to do if you weren't here."

"You don't need to thank me," Harry said, waving her appreciation, "Everyone would have done it if they were on my position. And it was in my job description now that I'm a tamer."

"Well if you put it that way. You did a good job in subduing them," Sakura said with a smile.

"Trixie, trix," Ginny called for her attention.

"Yes you did a good job as well…"

"Ginny," Harry supplied.

"You did a good job as well Ginny," Sakura also praised Ginny before looking at Harry, "Uhmmm… Harry… Can you…"

"Wait," Harry said interrupted Sakura as he put a finger on her lips quieting her, "Shhhh. Did you hear that?"

Harry wasn't imagining things as there was a really a voice just outside the PokeCenter.

"Trace come over here quickly and get your camera ready there had just been a fight in the PokeCenter. This will be a big scoop," a voice said in a tone that left any doubt that he had just taken a lot of sugar.

"Damn, reporters," Harry cursed. They would be put surely on TV and even wizards with their ignorance over any electronic gadget still watched television. They would know that he had been in this place thus making a trail, and a good trail at that.

"I shouldn't be seen," Harry said as he hugged Ginny, "Uhmmm… Sakura see you. I'll be sure to visit when I'm in the area."

And with that he teleported, bringing Ginny with him.

"Wait," Sakura yelled, but Harry had teleported already.

"Damn, I didn't have the chance to ask him to become my tamer," Sakura cursed, "I should have captured myself with a Pokeball registered to him when I still had the chance yesterday. Damn it."

A sound in the door caught her attention and she saw two people that she can clearly guess was reporters.

Not wanting to deal with them right now, she approached the staff room with a sprint and hurriedly closed the door after she entered.

She fell on her knees, exhausted from the experience as the adrenalin rush leaving her body.

Harry really made an impact on her and she badly wanted to be a part of his harem.

Forming a plan on her mind, she smiled.

She could request a vacation since she can play the trauma card because of this experience. And it that vacation she could hunt Harry to become one of his Pokegirls.

Satisfied at her plans, she packed her things.

She had a tamer to hunt.

o0oOo0o

It had been a week since Harry had teleported out of the PokeCenter. Unluckily for him, he needed to teleport two more times to get the items left in their room that he forgot to bring.

Now we can see Harry in a clearing in the woods performing one of the duties of being a tamer namely training his Pokegirl.

"Come on give it another shot," Harry encouraged his Pokegirl to attack him.

Ginny stood a few meters in front of Harry. Her clothes were dirty and muddy and her hair was a mess but otherwise she was relatively unharmed albeit exhausted.

Harry was training Ginny right. He was serving as her sparring partner. He admitted that it was a one-sided fight since he was trained in martial arts but this was the reason in training. He served as the teacher and Ginny as the student.

He didn't even need to use his magic to strengthen his body since Ginny's only enhancements were her hearing and agility.

Harry knew that Ginny can't use her full power or her usual tactics. Just like the PokeDex said that "Trixies are clever opponents. They always try to find some weakness of their opponent to take advantage of, and they exploit this weakness to no end."

And Harry made sure that there wasn't any hole in his stance.

That leaved Ginny with the second option to taunt him, so that hopefully he would be somewhat affected by her taunt that would hopefully make him create an opening. But she wouldn't do that, she was afraid that she would offend her tamer.

But Harry was happy at the set-up because with this Ginny would strengthen her fundamental strengths, something that sparring with another Pokegirl has a lesser chance to do.

"Ginny is ready," Ginny said as soon as she was sure that she was really ready. She had make that mistake once saying when she was ready when she was only readying her stance and it resulted in Harry's win as Harry appeared in front of her and flicked her forehead before giving her a lecture not to say that she was ready when she was not.

She used her considerable speed to appear in a blur mid air in front of Harry using her Quick Attack move to deliver a fast chop to Harry but it was met by her master's right wrist as he parried the attack.

She followed it with a kick to his midsection, as her master once again caught her foot, twisting it along with her body, sending her flying through the air before landing in her butt a few meters from Harry for the umpteenth time that day.

It was always the result of her attempt to attack Harry only to be repelled by him.

"Why was Master so strong?" Ginny whined. In her mind, she should be stronger than her harem master. How could she protect her master if he was stronger than her? She was the Pokegirl and he was the tamer, she should be stronger than him, it was how things should be.

"Ginny, I trained to become this strong," Harry answered. He waved off her calling him master since it seems like she we call him anything but master. And if he was honest with himself, he would say that being called master stroked his ego a bit.

"But Master was stronger than Ginny. Ginny was a failure as a Pokegirl. Ginny was weak," Ginny whined once again.

"I don't think Ginny was weak," Harry placated his Pokegirl that was close to tears, "You were just weren't trained enough. I'm sure you would become stronger than me given enough time and training."

"Really?" Ginny asked hopefully. She wanted to be of use to her master and she couldn't do it if she was this weak. She had only hit her master enough times that you can count it in your fingers and you still have some left and they had been training for the past week.

"Yes," Harry answered happily, "You would become stronger if you continued to train."

Ginny whose spirits were lifted by her masters words stood up from her current position to adapt a battle ready stance, "Then Ginny wanted to train more."

"No, Ginny. I applaud you for your desire to train but the sun was about to set. We should prepare for the night," Harry said while looking at the horizon.

"Hmmm…. Just one more time," Ginny pleaded, her eyes slightly tearing for the added effect.

"Okay," Harry reluctantly agreed, "attack when you're ready."

As soon as the last word left his mouth, his Pokegirl appeared in front of him and punched him in the body but he easily sidestepped it. He caught the offending arm and twist but not before he tripped Ginny.

Ginny landed face first in the ground, her right twisted on her back and her master on top of him.

"Why was Master so strong?" Ginny whined again.

Harry chuckled at the personality of his Pokegirl. She had it in her mind that she was the one that should be stronger so that she could protect him. As if he would let another person to protect him while he was helpless. He preferred to fight with them side by side.

"I'd tell you Ginny, it was because of training," Harry said as he detached himself from Ginny.

"One more," Ginny yelled, ready for more training.

"No Ginny. I'm sure that you were exhausted, you just didn't know it. And remember that having time to relax your body after every training was essential so that you're body can reap all the benefits," Harry explained.

Ginny gained a thoughtful look in her face before she nodded. She couldn't believe that she was this lucky to get a great Tamer. He was nice, smart, handsome and strong. Well, she wasn't particularly happy with the last part but she shoved it off since her master was willing to train her so she could become strong like him.

She choked back her weakness aside for the time being since she would become stronger just like her Tamer had said and she fully believed her master.

"So, does Master want to join Ginny as Ginny take her bath?" Ginny said gaining a lecherous grin on her face, imagining how would they clean each other.

"I'll like that," Harry said, wearing his own grin that matched Ginny's.

"Yes, Master Harry would and Ginny has a few ideas on how Ginny would clean Master," Ginny said as she walked beside her master to her master's tent.

She didn't how her Tamer got a tent like that but she didn't care. Her master's tent was a whole house inside it. She didn't know how could that be because the space inside was larger than the outside; she just guessed that magic was used in creating her master's tent. She didn't even know that there was a tent like that.

She really was a lucky Pokegirl.

"It had been a week, should you be out of Taming Shock right now?" Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face.

The first time a pokegirl is Tamed, she undergoes Taming Shock. This is thought to be due to the mild mental trauma of accepting another as her master (that is, forming an Alpha bond) and using their master's mind during Taming to stave off Feraldom for the first time. She would speak using her breed name for a few hours or a day.

Taming Shock is a mild condition; the affected pokegirl can no longer speak in the first or second person, instead referring to herself and others only by pronouns or by name. This condition usually wears off in a few days, though aberrant cases of as little as a few hours and as long as three weeks have been reported.

"Yes, Ginny had gone out of Taming shock a few days ago," Ginny answered as her master flapped fabric door of their tent. When they had entered, you wouldn't have believed that you were inside a tent since the sight would greet you was that of inside of a house.

"Then why are you still referring yourself Ginny. Shouldn't you use me or I?" Harry asked.

"Hn, Hn," Ginny hned as she shook her head, "Ginny referred to Ginny as Ginny not because of taming shock but because it had been Ginny's way of speech ever since."

"Well, do you want to speak properly? If yes, I'm sure I can acquire a Language T2 for you in the next town. It was fairly common," Harry suggested.

"Master don't need to that. Ginny like how Ginny speaks. It makes Ginny unique and Ginny was sure that Master finds Ginny's speech pattern as cute," Ginny said.

"You're right about that. I do find it cute," Harry admitted as he opened the bathroom door.

As soon as he opened the door Ginny had undressed her clothes, throwing it in every direction before entering the bath.

Harry chuckled at her childish antics before he proceed to pick up the dirty, scattered clothes.

Picking up his Pokegirls clothes brought another problem to his mind that he needed to resolve soon. Ginny has only one set of clothes. The same one when he had released her from her Pokeball.

Sure, he let her borrow his clothes when her clothes were dirty or still wet from washing but it didn't solve the problem. He needed to purchase some clothes for her as soon as they arrived at the next town, hopefully something like her clothes. She really likes that harlequin style of clothing.

He undressed himself as soon as he picked up all of Ginny's discarded clothing.

He entered the bathroom to see Ginny wet as the water from the shower ran down on her skin.

"What's this? You didn't even wait for me," Harry asked.

"Ginny couldn't properly bath Master properly if Ginny is also dirty. So Ginny took a shower first while Master was taking master's time doing something," Ginny explained.

"Well if you put it like that," Harry admitted as he was pulled by his pokegirl.

They spent the first few minutes cleaning their bodies before Ginny spoke.

"Master, let Ginny wash master's back," Ginny said before she gets a lotion in the sink and pours it in her breast.

She pushed herself closer to her master close enough so that her breast were pressed against his back before she squeezed her breast moving it up and down his body.

"Hn, you can come up with some interesting things," Harry grunted as he approved of his Pokegirls' actions.

Ginny leaned in attempting to whisper in his ears but the discarded her attempt because her master was a bit taller than her so she just kissed and nibbled his neck but not before saying, "Ginny is sure that Master will like it."

"Yes, I'm already liking it," Harry approved as he felt the softness of Ginny's breast in his back as she leaned in.

Harry stood silent enjoying the moment as the showers hit their body; Ginny was pressed against her back, kissing and fondling with his neck as her hands were now caressing his chest and abdomen.

It didn't take long for the hands that was rubbing and caressing go down and touched his already erect member.

"What's this," Ginny said adapting a curious tone going into the play, "Ginny will be sure to clean this Master's thing."

"You do that," Harry approved as he felt the soft delicate hand of his Pokegirl in his erect dick.

Ginny started to stroke her Master's dick, using the lotion that she had poured in her desk as a lubricant. It had started with short intense sensual stroking of her master's meaty flesh then become intense rapid stroking as she become more frustrated at her attempt to make her master cum.

"It seems that there was a Wrackspurt infestation in Master's cock," Ginny said giving a reason on the spot, "Ginny had no choice but to take care of it personally."

"Wrackspurt infestation?" Harry asked confused as Ginny sunk on her knees in front of him. It was the first time he heard something like that.

"Ginny don't know. It seems that it was the right thing to say," Ginny said before she kissed her master's second head eliciting another groan from her master.

The Harlequin themed pokegirl ran her slick tongue down him, leaving saliva down it and tasting the lotion in it, before she popped his cock into her mouth, between her lips and sealed her master's thick tool in her mouth.

She began to bob up and down on it, feeling her master's cock go in and of her mouth as it hit the back of her throat as she made sure to his hand to grip and massage the piece of meat that was left as she swallowed her master's cock.

"Yes, you're so good at sucking you're master's cock," Harry grunted as he felt pleasure course through his dick at his Pokegirl's actions.

Ginny continued to pick up her pace and she felt her master twitch in her mouth. She needed her masters cum right now and she needed it badly.

"Ginny, I'm almost there," Harry grunted.

Encouraged by her master's words, Ginny continued to pick up her pace. She wanted to have her master's cum flooding down her throat. She wanted to taste and to drink her master's cum.

Her efforts were fruitful as with an explosion, her master blasted his load down her throat. He pumped down her throat, sending the flood of cum into her mouth. She swallowed it, throwing her head back and allowing the contents of his balls to drain down her throat. It tasted divine.

Her master continued to spurt his baby batter in her willing mouth but she failed to swallow it all and some leaked on her mouth.

As Ginny continued to swallow her master's cum, she can't help but think that her master has a semen factory in his body because of the amount of cum he always blew even with all the taming they had done for the past week.

Not that she cared, of course. She could do with that amount of semen. Her master's cum was addicting. Just by drinking it always bring her close to the edge as if her master's cum was magical. Maybe her master has a unique Blood Gift.

She couldn't give much more thoughts as her mind became a haze when she orgasmed by drinking her master's seed.

She soon came down from her high just enough to hear her master's voice, "No that wouldn't do. You're now all dirty. Here let me help you."

She felt her master scooped up a trace of his cum from her chin using his fingers and he felt his cum covered fingers invaded her mouth. She eagerly sucked and the treat, trailing her tongue in his fingers, cleaning it.

Her master continued to scoop up his seeds that leaked from her mouth and feeding it to her until there was nothing left.

"Now, let you're Master clean his servant," Harry said huskily breathing in her ear.

She can only nod with a smile etched in her face as her master filled his hands with the watery soap. She closed her eyes and let herself enjoy the moment as her master washed her body.

Her master started on her back, his rough hands gently massaging her back, easing the knots that were built during today's training. Her master's hands were truly divine. Maybe, she was a bit biased because Harry was her tamer but she can feel his master pour himself to the act as he washed her body.

Her back was soon finished and next her arms were next and she felt that the bruise accumulated during the day were magically disappearing as her master's rubbed his magical hands in her soft skin.

Her front was soon next. And she felt her pleasure rouse; feeling her master hard body in her back as her master gently fondled and massaged her breast.

"Did you know if you massage your breast like this it would grow bigger?" her master breathed in her ear as he massaged her breast in a circular motion.

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Yes, it is," Harry answered, "Of course you don't need to do it if you don't want. Breast came in all shapes and sizes and I happen to like all of them."

"Hn, hn," Ginny shook her head, "Ginny wasn't content with the size of Ginny's breast. Ginny wants a bigger one so Ginny can give Master a titty-fuck."

"A tit-fuck?" Harry asked for confirmation.

"Yes, a titty-fuck. Ginny's cousins always say whenever they visit the ranch that Ginny's cousins' Tamer always likes it whenever Ginny's cousin gave their tamer a titty-fuck," Ginny explained. "Ginny was always disappointed with Ginny's small size of breast since Ginny can't give master a titty-fuck."

"I'm sure that you're breast would grow bigger, Ginny," Harry answered as he pinched her nipple.

"Yes, when that time came, Ginny would give master the best Titty-fuck of Master's life," Ginny moaned at her master's hands as he increased the tempo of fondling her breast. She was about to cum when her master took of his hand and begun to massage her belly. "Master Harry, why does master stop?" Ginny whined.

"Why is there a problem?" Harry asked, "I think your breast was clean enough. Did you forgot that we are here to wash ourselves and not for some taming?"

"Master's a tease," Ginny whined.

"Yes, I am," Harry answered as he lowered his hand but stopped as he approached her sex.

Harry sunk in his knees to sponge down Ginny's legs. He ran his hands over her smooth skin, cleansing it from the day's activities.

"Now we need the only thing we need to do is rinse our bodies," Harry said standing up as soon as he finished washing Ginny's legs.

"Hn, Hn, Master," Ginny shook her head while wearing a grin in her face, "Master has forgotten to clean one part of Ginny's body."

"Where is it?" Harry asked, wearing a grin of his own.

"Here it is," Ginny said as he grabbed her master's harm and guided his hand toward her already wet pussy.

Harry cupped her wet sex before saying, "Oh silly me. How could I forget about this dirty spot?"

"Master didn't forget. Master was just being a tease," Ginny answered, a grin still in place.

"You know me too well," Harry answered. He pushed Ginny so her back was on the ball before he went down.

Harry parted the legs of his horny Trixie Pokegirl, lifting her right leg toward, putting it in his shoulder and revealing her dripping wet sex. He scrapped his fingers across her lips, coating his fingers with her womanly juices.

"So wet, I'm lucky to have a horny Pokegirl," Harry asked her with a smile on his face as he teased her slit.

"Yes, Ginny is Master's horny Pokegirl," Ginny moaned as she enjoyed what her master was doing in her lower lips.

Harry dived in, using his tongue to probe her pinky flesh and using his fingers to stimulate her clit.

"Hmmm, I can't seem to reach the deepest of this hole. I think it's time to get serious," Harry said as he pushed two of his fingers in her wet pussy.

"Yes. Please Harry," Ginny moaned.

"Please what?" Harry teased as he stood up and rubbed the head of his throbbing hard dick at her center.

"Please, use master's long and thick fat dick to probe Ginny's pussy. Fuck Ginny!" Ginny begged to him.

Harry happily obliged her by sticking his throbbing tool into her wet opening, and he began to pump in and out her of her.

Ginny moaned in ecstasy as she felt fool once again as her master entered her. She tightened her pussy around him, intent on bringing pleasure to her master as his cock speared into her.

Ginny lost herself in pleasure and to the sensations of her master's thick meat jamming into her cunt. She rocked her hips forward to meet his incoming thrusts, greedy to the pleasure that her master's cock brought to her body.

Her master Harry pulled out, and spun her around. He pressed her against the wall, with her ass arching out.

"Oh yes, master. Please insert it again. Fuck me," Ginny moaned as he teased her opening from behind, before he slid into her. He banged her from behind while she was pressed against the wall as her breasts were smashed against the wall.

"So tight, so wet," her master breathed in her ear as he continued to thrust from behind.

"Yes and it only belongs to you," Ginny moaned, "Oh! Ginny's gonna cum."

"Hold it," Harry rasped out, "I'm close too. Let us cum together."

Ginny obeyed her master, holding herself as Harry continued to thrust from behind as he picked up the tempo. She felt her master twitch inside her and she used her muscle control to tighten her pussy as best as she could.

"Here it comes," Harry breathed as he grabbed her hips and with a powerful thrust, he blew his load inside his Pokegirl.

His cum exploded into her pussy, painting her insides white.

"Master… Harry, look at… at the mess… master did… did to Ginny. Master makes… Ginny dirty… again. Master should… clean… clean Ginny … Once again," Ginny said between breath.

"I should ask the same to you. Are you ready for another round?" Harry asked Ginny.

"Yes, Master," Ginny answered with a grin on her face.

It would be long before they exited the bathroom.


	4. Dominating a Dominatrix Part One

Harry Potter: Pokegirl Adventures.

o0oOo0o

Chapter Four: Dominating a Dominatrix Part One

o0oOo0o

"Come on, vámonos.

Everybody let's go.

Come on, let's get screw it.

I know that we can screw it.

Where are we going?

_Clap Clap Clap _

To the next Town.

Where are we going?

_Clap Clap Clap _

To the next Town."

"What are you singing?" Harry asked his Pokegirl. He was amused as he watched Ginny did cartwheels while singing a song in a happy tone as they transverse a road that would hopefully lead them to the next town. He really should have brought a map.

"It's a song from Ginny's favorite cartoon show," Ginny said while looking at her master as if he had grown a second head. There was no way that her master didn't know what she was singing. Right?

"What's that?" Harry asked.

"Mou…" Ginny pouted, "Now Master was tricking Ginny. There was no way that Master didn't know Dora the Sexplorer. It was the best children show in the world."

"I'm not tricking you Ginny," Harry assured his Pokegirl, "Now can you tell me what is this Dora the Sexplorer you were talking about?"

Ginny forced a smile on her face as she explained her favorite show to her Master. Based from the little pieces of her master's past he had told her this past week, she guessed that her master didn't have a normal childhood. He was super-spoiled for a time when he was a child and when had grown up from his spoiled state, her master had dedicated his time to match the expectations people had laid on him. And their expatiations were huge. Her master wouldn't have the time to experience the leisure TV brings.

"Well, Dora the Sexplorer is about Dora who liked to sexplore," Ginny started, "It was all about Dora's adventure with her pet Boots who was Pri-mate, the little monkey Pokegirl. Professor always let Ginny and Ginny's friends watched it when Ginny was still a Pokekit. It teaches kids to identify shapes, colors, and teaches how to count. It even teaches Ginny some Spanish words. Ginny can count Spanish, look. Uno, dos, tres…"

"Well, I would really like to watch how Dora does her sexploring," Harry said after Ginny had finished counting to ten with her fingers with the corresponding Spanish words.

"Well, Master and Ginny can also sexplore while watching the Dora does sexploring," Ginny said with a grin.

"Are you sure that it was safe for children or Pokekits to watch Dora the Sexplorer? Base from how you describe it, it seems to be M-rated," Harry frowned thinking if it was safe to let children watch an M-rated show.

There weren't that many hung-ups or taboos regarding sex in this world. It was called the Era of Eroticism and Sex for a reason. There was one line that Tamers and peoples in general wouldn't cross. If that line was crossed, mobs would form and the person would be lynched by the angry masses.

If you don't want to suffer a massive beat down, don't tame a Pokekit, a pokegirl that was still underage.

Pedophilia is a capital offense in any League around the world.

"What is M-rated?" Ginny asked, breaking his thought process.

"Something with M-rating means it has mature content. Children should have parental guidance while watching an M-rated show," Harry explained, "I wasn't even sure if it was safe to let children watch M-rated to begin with."

Ginny gained a thoughtful look on her face letting Harry think that she had gotten what he was saying but Harry soon knows that he was wrong when Ginny said, "Mature? What's that? Is mature sweet? Ginny really likes sweet food."

"No Ginny. Mature isn't a food. I'm sure you'll find out what it is when you become one yourself," Harry said to the immature pokegirl before adding, hoping to change the subject, "What about you? You seem to be more happy than usual."

"Ginny is happy that Master know Ginny so well," Ginny said beaming at her master.

"I'm sure everybody would notice base from how you bounce on your steps," Harry said before squinting his eyes. He saw some tall building in a distance. They were close to a town, maybe an hour of two of walk.

"Ginny was just happy to go to another town," Ginny explained happily, "It would be the first time that Ginny would be able to visit a town since Ginny was forbidden to leave the ranch when Ginny was still a Pokekit."

"I'm sure that wasn't the only reason," Harry wagged his eyebrows suggestively.

Ginny grinned happily as she said, "Master really knows Ginny too well. Ginny didn't have any chance to prank someone ever since the Professor balled Ginny."

"And you're happy because the pranking opportunity the next town presents?" Harry added.

"Yes," Ginny said in affirmative, "It has been a week since Ginny had played a good joke. It wouldn't be this unbearable if we had met another Tamer in the wild."

"Lucky for them," Harry said as his expression turn into a frown but not for the reason that Ginny was unable to satisfy her inner calling.

It was true that they hadn't encountered a Tamer with their harem of Pokegirls as they travel for the past week which wasn't that surprising. But it was also true for the fact that they hadn't encountered Feral Pokegirls which was quite odd since the wilds was the territory of Feral Pokegirls.

It was as if some major power was doing it so that he wouldn't encounter Feral Pokegirls so that he wouldn't bother capturing or taming them. Someone was manipulating his journey and only one suspect came to his mind.

He looked at Ginny suspiciously. It was also possible that that _'someone'_ was also the reason that Ginny had become his starter Pokegirl even if Ginny herself doesn't know it.

He didn't have more chance to think about it as he sensed someone nearby. And based by its movement, it was hiding in the trees ready to ambush Harry and Ginny. It was a Feral Pokegirl by the looks of it.

He looked at Ginny and noticed that she was also tense, looks like her enhanced hearing was not for nothing. She could hear that there was someone nearby.

"Master, there was a Pokegirl nearby," Ginny whispered, failing to hide her excitement. It was her chance to prove her worth. It was her chance to fight another Pokegirl and she intended to win.

And if they managed to capture the Pokegirl, there was a high chance that she would have a harem sister.

"Calm down," Harry whispered back, "Pretend that you didn't notice her. Her element of surprise was compromised and we will take advantage of it."

Ginny happily nodded and obeyed her master words. Her master was so wise.

She adapted a calm look as if there was no one nearby to ambush them which were not that hard for her since she was in the art of pranking. You needed to conceal your real emotions so that you wouldn't burst out laughing as your prank succeed. There was no need for you to get caught if you can help it.

They walked as inconspicuously as possible; they didn't want to alert the Pokegirl in hiding.

As soon as they passed the tree, that Harry had sensed where the Pokegirl was hiding in its branches, it attacked him with the intent on knocking him out. Harry couldn't help but commend the instinct of the Feral Pokegirl to attack the tamer. Sometimes when the Tamer was knocked unconscious, their harem would be easy pickings since they would lose themselves in panic or rage. There was also the fact that once the Tamer was knocked unconscious, he wouldn't be able to summon Pokegirl out of their Pokeballs.

What a good plan indeed?

Unfortunately for the Pokegirl, he had expected her attack. He ducked and let the offending weapon hit the ground as he dodged it.

The Pokegirl gained a confuse look on her face as the human dodged her weapon and she hadn't followed her plan to attacked the Pokegirl next. She was confused as hell as the human dodged her attack.

Sadly for her, if she had attacked Ginny that time she would probably knocked the latter out since even if Ginny was aware of her presence, Ginny would be too late to perceive the attack.

Harry looked at the shattered ground and noticed the whip. Well it would make identifying the Pokegirl to be easy there was only few Pokegirls who used a whip. They could know and use their weakness against them if Harry can identify what Pokegirl it is.

Harry turned around to look at the Pokegirl and noticed Ginny sprinting toward her, ready to attack the Pokegirl.

The most noticeable feature of the Pokegirl was their clothing from the leather that covered her breast and a little part of her upper belly, leather panties, and leather boots to leather gloves. The other most noticeable thing was the whip in her right hand. She has blond hair, blue eyes and a beautiful face. You can also consider her body sexy, from her modest C cup breast to her wide hips.

Only two Pokegirl came to Harry's mind, the Domina and their evolution, the Dominatrix.

Harry watched keenly as Ginny attacked the Pokegirl by punching and kicking the Pokegirl as she dodged the Pokegirl's own attack. He was ready to intervene if somehow Ginny appeared to be in danger.

But that was not the case as Ginny seemed to gain the upper hand. She was attacking the feral Pokegirl closely. She didn't want her opponent to gain distance since Ginny would be in a disadvantage by the feral Pokegirl's long range that was brought by her whip.

Harry was pleased at himself as he watched the two Pokegirl fight. He was sure that one week ago, the Ginny he had met would be no match to the Feral but after one week of training it appears that she can hold her own against the much stronger Pokegirl.

Ginny attempted to punch the feral Pokegirl in the jaw but it was dodged as the feral shifted her head.

The feral responded by swinging her right hand to Ginny's head but it was too was dodged as Ginny ducked before she attempted an uppercut. But it was dodged by the feral Pokegirl as she jumped back wards doing a cartwheel.

Ginny twitched as she barely dodged the offending foot that would have hit her jaw as she sprint toward the Feral Pokegirl. She didn't want the feral to gain distance since she knew that the fight would be hard from then.

Ginny sprinted using toward the Pokegirl, using her considerable speed to quickly arrived at the Pokegirl as she clenched her fist, ready to use the momentum of her run to her advantage to amplify her punch.

Ginny extended her arm aiming at the jaw of the Pokegirl but it never connected as she was hit in the cheek by the Feral Pokegirl's whip that send her flying for a few meters.

Harry who was watching all this knew at that moment that the table had been completely turned to the Feral Pokegirl's favor. But he paid no heed; it would be a good challenge to his Pokegirl.

"Go Ginny, you can do it. Just close the distance again," Harry encouraged his Pokegirl.

Ginny appeared to be cheered at that moment and she stood from her prone position and dashed toward the leather-wearing Pokegirl. But she was forced to stop and to dodge to the right as the Pokegirl, showing her proficiency at using whips, attacked her.

It didn't perturbed Ginny as she continued her sprint toward her opponent but to be lonely pushed back as she dodged another attack coming from the Feral.

But through sheer stubbornness, she continued her sprint. Little by little she had gained distance from the Feral who uses her whip as if it was a part of her limb or as if it was a tentacle of the Feral Pokegirl.

Ginny had thought that she had it but when she had seen the whip-user smirk, dread form in her insides. Her instincts weren't wrong because as soon as she jumped attempting to pummel the Feral Pokegirl, the leather-bound Pokegirl used her whip binding Ginny.

The whip snaked through Ginny's arms and through her body. The whip-user pulled her whip binding Ginny tightly.

Ginny attempted to struggle but it was in vain as each struggle bound her even more.

She felt dread seeped through her veins as the Feral Pokegirl approached Ginny, swaying her hips, with a lusty grin in her face.

She felt helpless as the Feral approached her. And she didn't know why her panties felt damp and she was wet between the knees.

The Feral Pokegirl stared at her eye to eye. And Ginny could see the animalistic nature shone through it.

The leather bound Pokegirl grabbed Ginny's head and roughly kissed her.

Ginny moaned as the Feral Pokegirl bite the formers' lips enough to draw blood and Ginny could feel herself become wetter at this action.

Ginny moaned as she felt pleasure and pain at the same time by this Feral Pokegirls hands. She felt the hands of the Feral snaked through her skirts rubbing her hands through her dampen panties, teasing her lower lips.

Harry Potter, who was watching all this, resisted the temptation in joining the domination of his Pokegirl. They would have plenty of time after he successfully captured and tamed the Feral Domina/Dominatrix.

He acquired a Pokeball in his pocket and pushed the button to enlarge it.

He threw the Pokegirl to the Feral Pokegirl which hit her in the back of her head. The Pokeball split open, emitting a bluish light that seemingly engulfed the Feral Pokegirl before the light retreated back to the Pokeball taking the Feral Pokegirl and its weapon along.

Ginny, who was only staying upright because of the whip of the Feral Pokegirl that was binding her in place, fell down with a groan (Harry wasn't sure if she groaned because she fell on her butt or in disappointment at the loss of pain filled pleasure the Feral brought; Harry could easily see how wet she was with her legs spread open) as the whip vanished along with its owner.

As for the Pokeball, it rocked back and forth while the button blinked with red light as it fight whether it was a successful or not.

Harry watched the Pokeball attentively ready for the time if the Pokeball failed to capture the Feral Whip-user. He was ready to attack the Feral since Ginny was still in Lalala land.

Fortunately for him, he didn't need to bother himself as the Pokeball stopped its swaying and the light dimmed, indicating that the capture of the Feral Pokegirl was successful.

He approached it, walking nonchalantly as if he and his Pokegirl weren't just attacked by a Feral while noting as Ginny came in terms of what had transpired.

"You did really well, Ginny," Harry hastily said as he noticed tears threaten to leak from his first Pokegirl's eyes. He didn't need to ask what was wrong since he could say that he knew Ginny really well.

Ginny had a low self-esteem regarding her fighting ability. Your ass being handed to you by the Master you were supposed to protect and serve would do that to some Pokegirls like Ginny.

And now, she had just been beaten by a feral Pokegirl.

"Ginny… Ginny did?" Ginny asked hesitantly as she stopped the tears that threaten to fall.

"Yes you did. I couldn't have captured her without you," Harry said as he picked up the Pokeball. Well, it wasn't exactly true, he can capture the feral Pokegirl just fine but he was trying to cheer Ginny up and not drop her morale.

"Master was just saying it to Ginny," Ginny whined.

"Of course not," Harry said as he caressed her cheek. He gave a satisfied grin as Ginny seemed to melt in his hands, "Think Ginny. You are the only one who battled the Feral and it wasn't for you I couldn't have balled the Feral."

Ginny gained a thoughtful look on her face, munching her master's words. "Then Ginny wants Ginny's reward," Ginny said as she begun to undress, ready for some taming.

"Hn, Hn," Harry said as he shook his head, "We need to arrive in the next town immediately. I'll be sure to give your _reward _in their PokeCenter."

Ginny, for her part, quickly accepted her master's words. "A down payment then," Ginny said as she puckered and licked her lips.

"Of course," her master said grinning.

She closed her eyes, preparing for the kiss. Their lips met and Ginny felt pleasure course through her body. She felt the bruises and aches she had acquired in fighting the feral Pokegirl vanished as her master kissed her and as her master caressed her body.

Unknown to her, Harry was using some healing magic to heal her.

They soon break off with saliva trailing their lips.

"Come on Ginny. We need to get moving," Harry said as he stood up offering his hand to his Pokegirl.

"Yes," Ginny agreed as she took the offered hand. Her master gave a pull and she was back on her feet.

Ginny dusted her skirt before she followed her master.

"Master," Ginny said to catch her master's attention.

"Yes," her master replied.

"What would become of the Feral that you captured?" Ginny asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked as he put some little magic in his eyes. There was a town in a distance and it wouldn't be too long to reach it.

"Well… Would Master tame the Feral and the Feral would become Ginny's harem sister or… or Master would shift the Feral off to some ranch?" Ginny asked uncertainly. She didn't know if she was transversing some forbidden grounds for Pokegirls.

"Hn," Harry expressed as he looked at his Pokegirl wondering what she was thinking. "Well I think that, even if it has only been a week, I think that I can handle another addition to my Harem. And it would be good for you to have another sparring partner."

"Yay!" Ginny cheered happily, "Ginny could do many things with Ginny's new sister. Ginny would enjoy playing with Master's new Pokegirl."

"I wouldn't think that you would enjoy _playing _with her very much but it was sure one hell of a fun to watch her _playing _with you," Harry muttered under his breath.

"Why's that?" Ginny questioned. It seemed that her Enhanced Hearing enhancement wasn't just for show. "Does Master know what Pokegirl it is?"

"There have two Pokegirls that come to mind but I have to scan it with the PokeDex to make sure," Harry said before he got the PokeDex from the side pocket of his bag.

He put the Pokeball in the PokeDex and pushed SCAN.

"**DOMINATRIX, the VERY Aggressive Pokégirl**

**Level 5**

Type: **Very Near Human**

Libido: **Average to High**

Element: **Poison/Plant**

Enhancements: **Enhanced Toughness (x3) Increased Healing, Whip Mastery**

The Dominatrix is considered an improvement all over to her pre-evolved form. She is taller, curvier, and just plain better looking all around. Her tastes in clothes usually remain the same as her previous form, I.E. should be illegal. Either she wears next to nothing or something extremely tantalizing.

Dominatrixes are actually commonly domesticated. They are great disciplinarians and teachers. Schools employ one or two to help keeps students in line; even the military uses them to train soldiers. In a strange twist on her previous form, where a Domina is a horrible starter, if one is somehow able to get their hands on to a Dominatrix, they make excellent starters.

In combat there is no Pokégirl that can match a Dominatrix with a whip; even Amazonwu's who have chosen that as their weapon could learn a few things. Able to wield two whips at the same time, Dominatrix's are equally proficient with either hand. They can attack twice as fast with either whip than anyone else, striking two times in the time it takes someone else to attack once. Their gaze attacks have been increased to a new level, almost to the level of pure psychic Pokégirls.

Dominatrixes do well in sex battles. They can use their whips like probing tentacles, teasing and prodding pokegirls until they can't stand it anymore.

For more information in the Dominatrix, please say More Info in a clear voice or push the More Info in the screen that will appear in 5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"

Harry showed no visible signs in his face as reaction to the PokeDex. He had known that the Pokegirl was a Dominatrix base from her battle with Ginny. Her mastery over her whip was unparalleled.

Well, it wouldn't have mattered even if the Pokegirl was a Dominatrix or its pre-evolved form, the Domina. Dominatrix was just more welcome since like the PokeDex had said the Dominatrix makes excellent starters unlike the Domina.

It was strange though to find a feral Dominatrix since Feral Dominatrixes aren't very common since they are a valuable asset to the community.

He had several theories about this but he didn't have any evidence but he shoved it off since he could just ask his soon to be Pokegirl.

He looked at his current Pokegirl and noticed that she was surprisingly quiet. Maybe she was disappointed to find that her would-be harem-sister didn't have the same definition of fun. Ginny, being a Trixie, liked to play jokes and pranks meanwhile someone of the Domina Line like the Dominatrix enjoyed to inflict pain.

He briefly considered convincing her that having a Dominatrix wouldn't be that bad for her. He wanted all of his Pokegirls to somewhat get along for a better harem dynamics. He didn't want a conflict in his own harem.

But he was spared of this notion as Ginny suddenly perked up with obvious excitement shone through her eyes.

He made to look at what his Pokegirl was looking.

It was no wonder that Ginny perked up. They finally arrived in their first city.

"Wow, So many tall buildings," Ginny said in wonder.

Ginny's assessment was true. There were many tall buildings and it was safe to say that there was no building smaller than ten floors.

"Yes," Harry answered his Pokegirl, "I think we're in Trill City. It is considered a small city with a lot of tall buildings. The city saves its ground space as there have been many preservation movements to keep the environment healthy in the Crimson League."

"Wow. Thrill really has tall buildings and now Ginny wants to climb the highest building and to see the sights it offered," Ginny said with excitement.

"Yes, but first we need to key in in a PokeCenter," Harry said before beginning to walk.

Ginny begin to follow her master without another word.

She took a hold of her master's hand, because she was afraid she would become lost as she looked in left and right basking the sights.

It wasn't the first time that she had seen many Pokegirls in one place but it was the first time she had seen Pokegirls who belonged to a Tamer. She walked with her tamer, making sure that she was holding his hand properly, as she bask in the sights her first visit in a town presents.

She was watching a male tamer gave his winged Pokegirl a passionate kiss when she felt her master stop.

She looked at her front and came face to face with two pink-haired girls, obviously Pokegirls. She remembers their type. They were always the one to do their check up on her and her sister if we were in good health. They were NurseJoys if she remembered right.

She looked around and noticed that she was in a room and there were many tamers and their Pokegirls lounging around the room.

Goodie, she was now in a PokeCenter and she didn't even notice. How silly of her?

She postponed what she was doing right now in favor of hearing what her master was saying.

"I would like to make this girl go through Level 2 Taming Cycle and a Cleaning Cycle. And I would like to inquire if there is any room available," Harry requested and inquired as he handed the Pokeball containing the Feral toward a NurseJoy.

"What's Cleaning Cycle," Ginny asked herself not noticing that the NurseJoy heard her question.

"A freshly captured Feral is recommended to go through Cleaning Cycle first since this process cleans and removes any foreign substance in the Pokegirl. We don't know what the Pokegirl encountered when she was feral. She can obtain dust released by some Plant or Bug type Pokegirl. And it could be harmful to a tamer if he tamed her outright. So it was necessary for the Pokegirl to go through a Cleaning Cycle and the same can be said to the Taming Cycle. A feral Pokegirl is recommended to go through Level 2 or 3 Taming Cycle," the NurseJoy explained to Ginny.

"What's that?" Ginny asked again, "Taming Cycle, I mean."

"Taming cycle is a somewhat-misnamed process that is similar to what a Pokeball does," the NurseJoy started to explain. "And in fact, a Level 1 cycle is the same as a pokeball, and the newest Taming cycle devices don't feature this level at all. They were subjected to pleasure/pain training to obey their Tamer, during which they are instructed to repeat phrases of submissiveness and obedience. Compliance and obedience are rewarded with sexual pleasure. Resistance and defiance is punished with mild but shocking pain and nausea. Level 2 is slightly higher, and in general is enough to bring a grouchy or otherwise obstinate pokegirl back in line. Pokegirls who are already fully obedient tend to enjoy level 2 cycles as a reward, since they find them soothing and relaxing by reiterating what they already knew."

"Yes, the Pokegirl was a Dominatrix, so I decided to make her go through Level 2 Taming Cycle. Well, I'm confident that I can safely Tame her without her going through a Level 2 Taming Cycle. But you know as they say it was better to be safe than sorry," Harry said.

Well, if he hadn't met Hermione and he decided to become a tamer, he wouldn't make the Feral to go through a Taming Cycle. It was good that Hermione as rubbing off him. He had gone through some sticky situations because of his brashness, and fortunately, Hermione was there to bail him out.

"Sorry Sir for forgetting about you for a moment there," the NurseJoy apologized. "It's just that I used to work as a Teacher and I had made a habit of answering question of young Pokegirl like your Trixie every chance I got."

"It's okay," Harry said waving of her apologies, "Now about those about that room and the Taming Cycle."

"Yes. We have a room available for you, Sir. And the Taming and Cleaning Cycle would take at least an hour. Would you like to go your room now, Sir?" the NurseJoy said professionally.

"I'll take that room then," Harry said before he added, "Was there any clothe shop in this City? And if so, can you recommend one to me?"

"Here's your key Sir," the NurseJoy said as she handed Harry a card, "And yes, there was one. It was in the green building in front of fifteen foot bronze statue of Icarod Mathers, the man who discovered how to tame pokegirls, and his Growlie. I think it was on the third floor."

"Thank you for your help," Harry said preparing to leave.

"Thank you for your patronage," the NurseJoy said as she watched the nice Tamer with his Pokegirl leave and exited the door.

As soon as the duo excited the PokeCenter, they came across a sight. Ginny gave an excited look while Harry's face remained passive and if you were Hermione Granger, you would know that he was excited inside.

"A Pokebattle!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Do you want to watch?" Harry asked.

"Ginny can?" Ginny asked with a hopeful tone.

"If that's what you want," Harry shrug.

"Yay!" Ginny exclaimed before running toward the battle but was stopped as her master grabbed the back of her dress stopping her from going any farther.

"Don't go to close Ginny. It was dangerous. Stay beside me," Harry said. Ginny nodded before she walked up to his side.

Harry chuckled at Ginny's enthusiasm. In truth he was also excited since it was the first time he can watch a Pokebattle live and not on TV. He just made it sound that he only did it because of Ginny's request. He was sure it would help in the long run since one of his goals in being a Tamer was to Delta-bond all of his Pokegirls.

But he soon became disappointed in the battle between a feminine-looking boy and a rough-looking guy because the fight was one-sided. The Pokegirls of the latter was no match for the Pokegirls of the former.

He watched as an Ice-maiden, by the looks of it, made a short work of her opponent, a Growlie.

He was about to leave as he watched the rough-looking guy recalled his Growlie back to her Pokeball but when he tossed another Pokeball that released a Pidgette, he decided to change his mind. Maybe the Growlie was just a recent captured and the Pidgette was one of his main Pokegirls. Maybe he can see a good battle.

But once again he was disappointed as the Ice Maiden proved to be much stronger than the Pidgette.

"I think we should go now Ginny," Harry said.

Ginny nodded even if she wanted to stay until one was declared a winner but she think that her master had spoil her enough.

"Master," Ginny said as she walked beside her master. "Does Master think that Ginny can win in a Pokebattle?"

"Maybe," Harry answered, "But if you keep your cool and remember your training, you have a higher chance of winning. But not right now, I'm sure you're a bit tired after fighting your would-be sister. And we have something left to do."

"Then Ginny can win. Ginny always keep Ginny's cool," Ginny said.

Harry chuckled at his Pokegirl's enthusiasm as he looked for the green building since they had arrived in front of the statue.

"You sure are confident," Harry chuckled as he entered the building.

"Of course Ginny is confident. Ginny has the best Master in the world," Ginny said in a tone that left no doubt that she was sure of what she was talking about as they entered the elevator.

"You sure know how to twist your words," harry chuckled as he punched the no. 3 button of the elevator, "For that you deserve reward."

Harry grabbed the back of her head and kissed her. And just like his every other kiss, she was left wanting for more. She wanted it to take to the next level. She made a move to open his zippers but she was stopped as Harry grabbed her hand.

_Ding. _

The elevator dinged signaling they had arrived at their destination and her master broke the kiss.

"Master!" Ginny moaned in disappointment. She wanted to feel more of her master's lips in her own. She clamped her legs, feeling the wetness in between.

"Come on now Ginny before the elevator closed," Harry said.

Pouting she followed her master as she thought of how a tease her master was.

She followed her master trough one of the shop to meet someone obviously a Pokegirl. She was at least between 5-6 feet. She had a B cup breast close to C cup. She had a short hair and like most of Pokegirl she was beautiful.

"How can I help you, Sir?" the Pokegirl asked her master.

"I would like to purchase some clothes for Ginny, here," Harry said as he pushed Ginny.

"Ah yes, I have some clothes in mind that would surely fit your Pokegirl, Sir," the shop-keeper said happily, "But sadly, I think Ginny wouldn't appreciate it."

"Why's that?" Harry asked confused.

"One look at your Pokegirl, Sir, I can say that she like to wear colorful clothing. And I hate to admit it but we didn't have something like that in our stock," the Pokegirl said, "But if you can wait until tomorrow I can design and tailor clothes that Ginny would surely appreciate."

"Are you sure?" Harry asked doubtfully.

"Yes Sir" the Pokegirl answered with confidence in her tone, "I may look human but if you scan me with your PokeDex, it would turn out that I was a Pokegirl, a Seamstress in fact."

"Ah! No wonder you were so confident on yourself. I can tell where you get your confidence," Harry said.

Seamstresses, the Cosplay Pokegirl, are master tailors, clothiers, and designers. They can quickly create new clothing of many types, so long as they have access to the materials, and create it so that it is both more durable and of higher quality than any others. They still need funds, for raw materials and the like, if they are to let their creative skills fly, but if you can imagine it, a Seamstress can probably make it.

"Thank you, Sir," the Seamstress said accepting Harry's words as praise.

"You can call me Harry," Harry said, "Now about those clothes. I would like if you can make Ginny some every day clothes, three for training, and one for combat."

"I can do that by tomorrow, Harry. I'm Malkin by the way," Malkin said, "I just need to measure Ginny's body."

Ginny looked at her master. After receiving a nod, she went toward the Seamstress Pokegirl to have her body measured.

Harry watched Malkin measure Ginny and it left no doubt in Harry's mind that the Pokegirl was really a Seamstress base from her skill in measuring.

It didn't take long and soon it was finished. Malkin handed him a paper indicating how much the clothing would cost.

Harry read it carefully before signing it, handing it back to Malkin.

"When would it be ready?" Harry asked.

"All of it would be ready by noon tomorrow, Harry," Malkin said before adding, "But I would like for you to pay some down payment."

The Seamstress Pokegirl closed the distance between them and groped his member through his pants. It was obvious what she wanted.

"What do you have in mind?" Harry said playing oblivious. He wanted it to come from Malkin's mouth.

He looked at Malkin's eyes and he could see her libido skyrocket.

"Oh! It's not much, just a taming session," Malkin said as she squeezed his dick harder.

"How could I turn down that offer?" Harry asked, teasing the Pokegirl.

"It's simple. You don't," Malkin said before grabbing his head and kissing him.

Harry groped her breast as the kissed intensified, and he moaned as Malkin give a squeeze to his already erect member. He lowered his hand toward the hem of her shirt, in an attempt to lift it but was stopped as Malkin grabbed his hand as she broke the kiss.

"Not here," she rasped, "We can continue this in my office."

Harry followed her as she led him to her office, aware that Ginny was also following them. She opened the door and let him enter with her but closed and locked it leaving Ginny behind.

Harry raised his eyebrows in a question.

"I'm sure that your Pokegirl had enough taming session with you considering that you own her," the Seamstress said as she lead him toward the couch, "So let me enjoy a one-on-one taming with a young vigor stud like you, Harry."

Harry expected that she would kiss him as soon as she was finished explaining why she didn't let Ginny enter, but instead she pushed him toward the couch and began to dance sexily as some music played in the background.

It would be after a few hours before Harry leave the shop.


End file.
